Warrior's Love
by Hitomi Of The Sand
Summary: In a land where 4 Clan's fight for land and power, both will make a desission to form an arrange marriage. With the Uzumaki Clan joining forces with the Hyūga Clan; the Uchiha's now join with the Haruno's. Will peace be brought forth when two future heirs thirt for blood and two strong wives long for love? Rated M for future content with the married couples in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Wedding News

**A/U:**

**As the four major Clans borders become too close to decide which is whose land, The Uchiha Clan will make a desperate attempt to force a treaty with the Haruno's; making the Heir to the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke finds himself marrying the young Heiress to the Haruno Clan, Haruno Sakura. With a healer as skilled as Sakura Sasuke wouldn't need to worry about any injuries again. With the Hyuuga Clan Leader, Hyuuga Hiashi finding out about the new treaty with the Uchiha and Haruno, he will not let them take his land. Having his eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata marry the Heir to the Uzumaki Clan, there is now only two sides. The Uchiha-Haruno & Uzumaki-Hyuuga, both won't go down without a fight. Sakura and Hinata understand that it is their destiny to help their clan succeed no matter what or who they face. Sakura finds that the man she has married isn't at all what she thought he'd be like. Much worse how he treats her in their bedchambers. Hinata see Naruto as a hero and cares for him no matter how the fact that Naruto holds no love in his heart for the dark haired beauty in his bed.**

_The Uzumaki Clan, home to the powerful family concealing of Namikaze-Uzumaki _

_Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto; the three want peace as much as they want _

_power. _

_The Uchiha Clan housing: Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, & Uchiha _

_Sasuke. This prideful, over confident clan only wants power in their hands and theirs _

_alone. Willing to do anything to gain complete control! _

_The Haruno Clan residing of Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, & Haruno Sakura; the _

_Haruno Clan is a clan of protectors and mainly are out for peace those their clan isn't _

_strong enough to actually take out the other three clans they excel in healing. _

_Finally The Hyuuga Clan inhabited by Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hanaka, Hyuuga Hinata, _

_and Hyuuga Hanabi. The Hyuuga's don't give up as easily as the Haruno's but are as _

_skilled in battle as the Uchiha. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, please support the offical release!

This is purely fan written, I ship NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SuiKa, Nagato X Konan, & ObiRin. These couples will either be a main couple or a side couple, NaruHina (Naruto & Hinata), SasuSaku (Sasuke & Sakura), shikaTema (Shikamaru & Temari), & NejiTen (Neji & Tenten) are main couples to be reading about. As for Suika (Suigetsu & Karin), ObiRin (Obito & Rin), & Nagato X Konan (if you know the term for this ship please let me know, I've looked but haven't found any clues), they are side couples that don't have a main effect in the story but you will be reading about them and their part how ever small or large it may be. I hope you enjoy my story, it's full of assassins, mystery, deceit, love, anger, hate, revenge, and trickery!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke is not a man of many words nor is he a man who liked showing any and all emotions, not to his mother who cared for her son, not to his stern father who wanted him to be the better man, and not to his older brother who rather fight on the field of battle than wear a crown. No Uchiha Sasuke never did anything to show his dark side, that side of him isn't something a person needed to know of or even dared to see not even a kind and loving flower. Sasuke held his head high and shone with pride and power much like his other clans' men but only Sasuke could look like a god by doing so.

The future Clan leader indeed had the brains to outsmart anyone with his quick tongue, the only thing Uchiha Sasuke wasn't expecting was when his father and mother called him into the throne room to discuss Sasuke's future. Sasuke didn't like speaking with his father, Uchiha Fugaku, the leader of the Uchiha Clan is never the first person on the young Heir's mind to speak with ever. Though Sasuke was instructed to meet with his parents nevertheless so the raven haired warrior made his way to the grand throne room where his parents awaited his arrival.

Fugaku never showed emotions for either of his sons any emotions to even prove that he cared for them. Itachi the elder brother of the Uchiha Clan raised Sasuke with kindness and teaching his little brother how to be brave and fearless in battle. Fugaku seeing that Itachi being too kindhearted wasn't ruthless like the past Clan Leader, and thus striping Itachi of any chance of becoming the Clan Heir.

Sasuke thought for years that Itachi would resent his little brother for stealing Itachi's birthright from him. Alas Itachi confronted Sasuke that the title was not meant for him no matter if their father wanted Itachi to become the Heir. Sasuke could still never understand what his elder brother meant by his words but kept it to himself and by doing so shut out everyone around him.

Once entering the entrance hall Sasuke saw the familiar eyes of his doting mother and the cold sneer of his father. They looked... Approving with Sasuke for some reason that he couldn't quite figure out. There to the left of Fugaku stood a man with short hair and a traditional kimono that looked like a pale grey but instead the kimono fabric was that of a pale green. Making it very clear that this man came directly from the Haruno Clan.

The man appeared to be the age of his father, his eyes seemed kinder; an unknown kindness Sasuke wasn't used to seeing on his own fathers face. The presence of a Haruno in the den of an Uchiha wasn't common, no it was a rare treat to have an enemy come to the threshold of the Uchiha Clan's home. For some reason that still laid unknown to Sasuke _this _Haruno stood before Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I am pleased that you have arrived with great haste to my call," Fugaku called to Sasuke from his throne not looking at all _pleased_.

Sasuke didn't care what his father said to him unless it was an order that he needed to take care of, "Father. Mother", Sasuke said bowing his head to his respected parents, "I beseech thee to tell me why I was called to the throne room."

"As polite as ever my son," Mikoto said with a tender motherly smile placed warmly on her face but to Sasuke it was nothing less than a sign that there were people like mother alive. Mikoto is the beauty of all that is The Uchiha Clan, she held grace, brains, and confidence that even Fugaku couldn't match at times.

"Uchiha Sasuke, it is an honor to meet the victor of many many battles," the Haruno said trying suck up to Sasuke for some odd reason, "I have just finished going over the details of the newest treaty with your parents."

"How might this concern me in anyway?" Sasuke questioned annoyed for that he was called down to the throne room to hear of the latest treaty. "If it has something to do with my battles than instruct me to which side I will be fighting next but if it's anything else I don't honestly have any interest," Sasuke spoke out but only to find that his father wanted him to hear the details of the treaty whether he liked it or not.

"The treaty has incline that the Heiress of the Haruno Clan shall be wed to the Uchiha Clan," Fugaku explained to a very unemotional looking Sasuke. The word _wed_, lingered in Sasuke's mind; knowing full well what this meant. Sasuke would have to marry the daughter of the Haruno Clan leader.

Sasuke hated when anyone, be it clan leader or servant ordered him around, no one had the right to choose his path for him. The mere thought of having to marry the Haruno Heiress stung in Sasuke's side like a knife, slowly cutting into him and leading to more hatred towards his father. "Hpm, I am to be condemned to a life with a girl I don't even know," Sasuke said smirking at his father and mother and then to the Haruno, "what is the Heiress name anyway, you should at least have a sketch of her face I pray?"

"Haruno Sakura, she is eighteen years of age," the Haruno said walking towards Sasuke with ease and holding out a small sketch of the Heiress that would be joining Sasuke and his clan. This Sakura did not look eighteen, instead looked to be a sweet fifteen year old child at best, and with her long pink locks of hair that parted on either side of her heart shaped face. Her eyes, a bright green emerald shade that looked unnatural along with her pink hair. Her lips were smooth and looked like they never been kissed before which made something stir in Sasuke for a moment. Before any emotions could linger on the Heir's face Sasuke quickly turned to look at his parents asking just one question.

"When is the wedding?"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stared brooding at his mother and father who stood before him, unlike the Uchiha Clan, Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato raised his only son on showing him that a strong ruler needed to understand that a Leader doesn't fight for himself but for all. Uzumaki Kushina was another story she taught her son how to delude others into getting what he needed and not to get caught doing so.

Naruto proved to be smart with a sword rather than his words and won countless battles between the Hyūga, Uchiha's and Haruno's. That all meant nothing from the glare of one the Hyūga Clan's messengers telling the blonde haired blue eyed Heir that within a few short days he would be married to Hyūga Hinata. The foolish Heir looked upon the sketch only to briefly glance at his soon-to-be-bride, it was this woman that appeared one the sketch that would bear him his Heir to his clan.

Naruto wasn't like his father who cared deeply for women (like his only wife), the battle senses thrilled Naruto more. Woman were always a nuisance to the Battle-Thirsty Heir, there were many very pretty woman that Naruto had noticed but all were the same; none sparked anything inside Naruto ever. Many of Naruto's comrades called him a halfwit when he showed no signs of interest in the opposite sex or the same sex for that matter. Naruto didn't feel anything for any woman that came his way.

With the sketch of Hinata held tightly in the grasp of Naruto's hand he felt like this woman, this Hyūga _Hinata_ was different than the rest. Her long bluette hair grew down to her mid back, her pale lavender eyes shone just like any other Hyūga. Those there was indeed something that Hinata held that Naruto couldn't quite place.

Kushina looked to her son, she wanted her son to marry a girl who he loved and hated having to force this marriage on him, "Naruto-Kun, isn't she pretty?" Kushina tried to ask her son worried of what he might say.

"She's a pretty one alright," Naruto commented back to the Hyūga messenger instead of his mother who asked the question.

"Hinata-Hime is by far the exact image of beauty Naruto-Sama," the messenger retorted to Naruto.

"All the more reason to meet her than," Naruto said turning on his heels and heading to the door of the throne room.

"Oi, Naruto-Kun where are you heading now we still have things to discuss," Kushina hollered at her impatient son.

Naruto only slightly looked back at his mother to say, "I only need to inform my troops that I will be taking some time off from the battlefield to attend to my wedding." Than he was gone with the smug look on his face, just because there wasn't a woman who made Naruto yearn to be with her forever. Naruto still had his pride as a man and knew damn well that he could be a horrible person to women at any time. Naruto knew many things that he kept from his affectionate mother and headstrong mother. Like how to satisfy a women in his bedchambers and Hyūga Hinata would get a taste of what it meant to be the wife of a bloodthirsty warrior.

The warrior made his way over to two of his most trusted men that could keep the troops in toe while Naruto was off getting married. Nara Shikamaru, the strategist of the Uzumaki army followed by Sabaku No Gaara the head of the spy team for the Uzumaki's intelligence unite. These two were by far the only guys Naruto could think of to have mild control over the army while Naruto was away.

"Well the Golden Boy returns," Shikamaru called when he first spotted Naruto strolling over, "so tell us Naruto-Baka what did Minato-Sama and Kushina-Sama want with you?"

"Oh just wanted to let me know of a few Inter-Clan affairs," Naruto said running his index finger over the Hyuuga territory, "they only wished to inform me of my arranged marriage."

Gaara looked completely uninterested in his leaders private matters but not Shikamaru, "w-what you're getting married to who?"

Naruto moved to index finger right over the Hyūga Clan's Castle on the map that Shikamaru lost interests in, "Hyūga Hinata, quiet the beauty she's got a real nice figure and she's hefty in all the right places."

Gaara still didn't care in the slightest, "Naruto-Sama place let us get back to the mission a hand," Gaara signed not caring at all for the dumbfounded look on Shikamaru's face or the lustful shine in Naruto's eyes that only Shikamaru and Gaara have ever seen.

"Oh yes of course Gaara, since I am to be married off I leave most of the war matters in your hands and anything else you could think of my father will be also looking after the war efforts so no need to worry," Naruto said striding away from the table and back to the throne room.

"Congrats Naruto!" Shikamaru called almost teasing like.

Naruto moved his feet sluggishly back over to the throne room, Naruto kept thinking why of all treaties did this one where Naruto would have to marry some Heiress be the best bet. Naruto never looked in the mirror and thought, 'damn I'm sexy'. Many other maids and Ladies would stare at Naruto when he past looking him over and mesmerizing themselves with Naruto's golden armor, blonde spiky hair, clear sky blue eyes, and if they ever saw Naruto without armor they'd find a very tan, very muscular chest and along with an eight pack stretching down his abs.

Finally returning back to his parents and the Hyūga messenger, Naruto could hear them speak of the wedding. Everything was moving too slow, things like wedding and social gatherings were never Naruto's best interests also the fact that he knew little of how to act when there were many nobles in the room. Yet another reason why Naruto kept to the battle field and fought alongside his men.

"Naruto-Sama, I just mentioned to your parents that with everything is in order for your marriage with Hinata-Hime, that you'll only be able to meet your bride-to-be one the actual wedding date." The Hyūga messenger didn't look like he himself liked the fact that he's clan Heiress would have to marry an Uzumaki.

Naruto walked towards them with not a hint of annoyance in his steps, "aw, too bad I was hoping to at least speak with Hinata-Hime before we were married," Naruto teased.

"Either way she seems like a sweet girl Naruto-Kun, so no more jokes understand," Kushina glared at Naruto telling her warrior son would have to learn to either love this girl or just be able to produce an heir to the Uzumaki clan.

"I am honestly excited about this treaty Mother don't fret," Naruto told his mother smiling. Naruto didn't honestly care whether this was a treaty or not Hyūga Hinata truly was a beauty and she would soon belong to Naruto only. The thought swirled through Naruto's mind at seeing the little princess in his bedchambers on his bed and willing. The young Heir truly did know how to get what he wanted and remembered everything his mother taught him.

* * *

Young Hyūga Hinata stared out the window of her bedchambers blushing uncontrollably at the sketch that the Uzumaki Clan messenger delivered to her family early that morning. Hinata never would have dreamed that one day she'd marry the Uzumaki Clan Heir that she'd have to leave her home and move far away from her family. The Heir in the sketch had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and a handsome grin.

The fact that Hinata would marry the Uzumaki Heir meant that she would no longer hold the title of the Hyūga Clan Heiress and that her younger sister Hanabi would inherit the clan when her parents settled down. Hinata didn't like the idea of having to marry out of her Clan's land or having to produce an heir to the Uzumaki Clan which meant that she would have to be with the Uzumaki Heir in bed with him.

Hinata's face flushed a crimson red at the thought of sleeping with the Uzumaki Clan Heir until she was pregnant with his child. So was the life of a woman who married another man with her parents chose for her? The Heir wasn't ugly in fact Hinata found herself quite lucky to be betrothed to such a handsome man; Uzumaki Naruto didn't look like any other Hyūga (not with the Hyūga Clan pearl eyes that is) but looked like a kind man who would treat Hinata gently. That is when they would spend their wedding night together and be in the same bed to consummate the marriage.

Again Hinata's face became as red as red wine, the poor shy, innocent girl didn't have a clue what to do or think. Especially when she started to think about what Naruto would be like when they met and what he was like in bed. Hyūga Hanaka told her daughter not to worry and that all would be well as long as the treaty stayed intact Hinata would become the wife of the Uzumaki Clan Heir and would live a rich life. Hyūga Hiashi, Hinata's father told her to make sure that she produced a male heir for the Uzumaki Clan and not to make the Uzumaki Clan Heir find any reason to hate her or her clan.

All these things Hinata's parents told her only made thing worse for sweet Hinata. The Uzumaki Clan messenger told Hinata that Uzumaki Naruto would turn twenty two in a few weeks; Hinata contemplated that she was only seventeen years old. Hinata blushed again at the thought of an older husband knew might know so many more things that Hinata of course didn't know about that a married woman would soon find out.

When the door to Hinata's room open, Hinata turned around quickly and tried to cover her blushing face with a fan. The only person who appeared in the doorway was little Hanabi. Hyūga Hanabi would now be the future heir to the Hyūga Clan making Hinata resentful and jealous of her little sister but when Hanabi walked through Hinata's door with bloodshot eyes all of Hinata's envy was washed away like snow after the first rain of spring. Hinata offered her hand to her little sister to come over to her and sit and have some tea.

"Onee-sama I'm worried where are you going?" Hanabi asked in a squeaky voice similar to that of her older sister. Hanabi must have read what was going now, that Hinata would be married off to the Uzumaki Clan Heir and Hanabi is now named the Hyūga Clan Heiress.

"Oh my dear Imouto," Hinata said stroking Hanabi's hair where she sat beside Hinata, "I'm only getting married it's every girls dream to be married to a handsome man."

"Do you even know this man?" Hanabi refused to let it go that Hanabi didn't like the idea of losing her older sister to the Uzumaki Clan. "I mean if you don't know him then why do you have to marry him?

"Because it is my duty as eldest daughter of the Hyūga Clan that I make peace with the Uzumaki Clan."

"But but do you even love him?"

"I know that I can grow to love the Heir of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Please Onee-sama, please say no to this request!"

"I have no say so in this proposal only our parents can say if the arrange marriage is to proceed."

"Then there is no love in the marriage."

"Imouto there is love, for our clan's men and our parents and my pouting Imouto right here."

"But not for the Heir of the Uzumaki Clan?"

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, try to remember that, I'll be joining his family soon."

"Please be happy Onee-sama! I'll miss you so much!"

Hanabi started to cry small tears that would only drop for a few moments, Hanabi didn't like crying she strives for complete composer. Hinata showed her emotions more than her little sister but both understood that a Hyūga needed to be strong and not caring for those who needed to understand their place. People like Hyūga Neji who lived only to protect Hyūga Hinata and nothing more, like Neji's father once lived to protect his older twin brother Hyūga Hiashi but died taking a death blow for his twin.

Hinata patted her little sister head and pulled her close to her much developed chest, Hanabi no matter what others said loved her elder sister with all her heart and having to watch as Hinata would soon marry another man that she didn't know and also belonged to a rival clan, only brought Hanabi pain. All Hinata could Hinata could think of was all the times that Hanabi and Hinata could not have tea together and talk about simple things. Hinata knew that this would work out for her father Hyuuga Hiashi, Hiashi didn't feel like Hinata could carry out leading the clan with her kind heart and this new treaty that united the Uzumaki Clan and the Hyūga Clan would balance their lands making Hanabi the Heiress and Hinata the wife of the Uzumaki Clan Heir. Nothing else mattered to Hiashi but power and not caring what his own daughter thought or felt.

Hinata now had to prepare to leave her home and move to the Uzumaki castle and live there with only Hyūga Neji to be her connection to home. Hinata would arrive with her family and would stay there for the rest of her life, with only her husband to lean on for support. In an unfamiliar land with no friends or servants Hinata could trust. Neji Hinata could trust but their relationship was different, Neji looked out for Hinata like an annoyed older brother even though he was her cousin. With Neji going along with Hinata Hanabi felt more relax to know that her elder sister would be safe no matter what would happen. Neji would always protect her, even if Hinata would be married and that responsibility would belong to Uzumaki Naruto, Hanabi didn't trust him enough yet.

"Hanabi if you keep worrying you'll only create stress marks on your head," Hinata said soothingly as she sipped some of her tea.

"I want to be a mother but I'd rather my husband was someone I knew for a long time and loved with all my heart," Hanabi sulked sipping her tea.

"I don't see why I can't grow to love my fiancé," Hinata said trying to pretend to be annoyed with Hanabi.

Hinata and Hanabi continued like that, just the two of them for the last time; sipping tea and doubting what their father said and did. Hinata would miss her tea time with her little sister and would have to make sure that she could hopefully visit her sister again on day. When Hinata married into the Uzumaki Clan she wouldn't be a Hyūga anymore but an Uzumaki; so going to visit home was out of the question but having Hanabi visit her was alright. Hinata and Hanabi would just have to be a little patient to meet again.

* * *

The very annoyed Haruno Sakura would not hear of her engagement to the Uchiha Clan Heir that her family was at war with. Sakura, with her pink hair, emerald green eyes, and petite doll like figure and an undeveloped chest was not someone people liked to enrage. Many maids quite after the first hour or so when having to look after Sakura; only one maid had even lasted three years. Sakura wasn't like her sweet and calming mother or her causal father who led the war efforts but instead held a fire attitude and didn't hold her tongue back when she was supposed to. Having been known for appearing sweet and innocent the first time you meet her, her true nature would come out and something expansive would be broken.

Sakura hated the thought of marrying anyone and wanted to say a maiden for life as she ruled her clan, and lead them into battle. Those the only downpour was that women were not allowed into battle and Sakura was already engaged to the Uchiha Clan Heir, Sasuke or something like that. The Haruno only daughter would not stand for being forced to marry some stranger much as anyone in general that he parents wanted her to marry. Sakura had too much pride to submit to anyone much less the Uchiha Clan.

The young Haruno Heiress built herself up to be strong but her body being as feminine as it is was born to be dainty. Sakura's mother Mebuki watched her daughter as she grew and knew exactly that the arranged marriage would only cause her daughter pain but felt that it would be good for Sakura to marry and learn that no matter what, life is a bitch. That there are people who thrive to help others and that Sakura should try to be a person to care and love others. Enemy or not.

With the wedding three weeks away, Kizashi made plans to have Sakura arrive in the Uchiha Clan lands five days before the wedding date. There Sakura would get to know her soon-to-be mother-in-law. If anything Sakura should try to get along with the Heir's mother. A woman as powerful as Uchiha Mikoto is someone Haruno Sakura had to suckup to make sure that Mikoto would be on Sakura's side if anything _life threatening_ were to happen. Sakura tried to push the thought of the Uchiha's trying to trick her family to make them any less weak in the battle field since Sakura would soon be marrying the Heir of the Uchiha Clan.

Sakura pondered what her first night would be like as a married woman but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind as she almost pictured a seductive Uchiha Sasuke reaching out to her from his, their bed. The idea of marrying any man for her clan made sakura's heart shank, it was her duty to her family and her clan to go along with the treaty. Sakura could only wish that her new husband wasn't a complete brute and held some sort of kindness.

Sakura could only hope and ask Yamanaka Ino to accompany her when she moved to her new home and to stay with her always. Yamanaka Ino the only had stayed with Sakura ever since they were six and was not only her best friend but also very trustworthy in looking after Sakura's wellbeing. Mebuki and Kizashi knew that leaving Sakura in Ino's hands would be the right thing to do even any harm was to happen to Haruno Sakura. Ino wasn't as thrilled as Sakura's parents were about the marriage, Ino saw how much Sakura actually hated the idea of marrying a stranger that Ino had not approved as a good match for Ino's precious Sakura-Chan.

Ino, the only other person besides Sakura herself was to make a new life at the Uchiha Palace. Sakura didn't want to force Ino to leave her home and family but if Ino didn't stay with Sakura, the young Heiress wouldn't know what to do or how to live without someone she knew with her in an unknown place. Yamanaka Ino was overjoyed to hear that Sakura wanted Ino to tag along with her on her journey into motherhood and out with maidenhood. Ino always teased Sakura about what would happen to Sakura when she finally got married but Ino always pictured it differently than marrying your clan's mortal enemy.

No matter what Ino was there for Sakura, just like sisters the two went everywhere together. Ino herself secretly hoped to find a handsome gentlemen while they lived in the Uchiha Land but didn't really think much on it. To break Sakura out of her depressing mood, while Sakura stared out her bedroom window, Ino made the comment that would destroy Sakura in just nine simple words, "I wonder how Uchiha Sasuke is like in bed?"

Sakura was immediately slapped out of her thinking and almost fell of her chair to stare dumbfounded at Ino, "Ino w-what did you say?"

"You heard me Princess," Ino said pouring some tea for Sakura, "I said I was just thinking, how your future husband likes it in the bedchambers."

"Ino that is something I wish to not think about," Sakura said stretching her hand out for the freshly poured tea.

Ino didn't hand other the tea yet, "it's just something you should think about to oh I don't know, make sure your body is ready for Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's face flushed bright like a tomato from Ino's mature words, "that is just something I'll deal with when the time comes."

"Oh please trust me it's better to think of these things beforehand Princess," Ino said handing the cooled tea to Sakura.

"Um, well Ino you see I think that I'll be prepared when I'm in his- our bedchambers," Sakura said with her face blushing greatly.

"You do know what they call the Uchiha Heir on the battlefield right?" Ino asked confused yet hoping.

"What do I care what they call him when he's killing our clans men?" Sakura said sipping ever so slightly on her tea.

"The Red Eyed Knight," Ino said very seriously looking the Haruno Heiress in the eyes making sure that her point got across that Sakura might be marrying the most strongest man on the battle field.

"So what?" Sakura said not caring for the fear that many felt towards _The Red Eyed Knight_, Sakura only knew that she'd have to marry the asshole. "If he's that scary why than why would my parents agree to the marriage?"

"Princess, it's not about who is scary or who isn't it's about knowing what to expect before you meet him," Ino said rubbing her temple hearing the foolish words of the young Heiress.

"Ino is my life in danger?"

"No! But-"

"Then I have nothing to fear but fear itself."

With that Sakura dropped the subject at hand and continued to think about how she would make a proper life herself and Ino in the Uchiha's land. Only the soft tapping of footsteps from the servants at work could be heard now. Ino didn't know what else to say only to wish her mistress wouldn't die before her time.

* * *

A/N

Hey Hope Ya'll Like My Story! R&R Any Questions You Have Ask It. ^_

For Now All We Know Is The Arrangements How Will The Lords & Ladies React When They Meet Their Waifi & Hubby?! Can't Wait!

Chapter 2 Sneak Peek:

Just Tenten bowed her head and curtsy to Hinata and Hinata nodded her head to show she acknowledge Tenten. The two young ladies looked at each other for a moment, in no way did Hinata believe that this girl could be a simple maid for the Uzumaki Clan. There had to be something pretty darn special about Tenten for her to come all the leave to the Hyūga Clan territory just to speak with Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation & Meeting

**A/U:**

**As the four major Clans borders become too close to decide which is whose land, The Uchiha Clan will make a desperate attempt to force a treaty with the Haruno's; making the Heir to the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke finds himself marrying the young Heiress to the Haruno Clan, Haruno Sakura. With a healer as skilled as Sakura Sasuke wouldn't need to worry about any injuries again. With the ****Hyūga Clan Leader, Hyūga Hiashi finding out about the new treaty with the Uchiha and Haruno, he will not let them take his land. Having his eldest daughter, Hyūga Hinata marry the Heir to the Uzumaki Clan, there is now only two sides. The Uchiha-Haruno & Uzumaki- Hyūga, both won't go down without a fight. Sakura and Hinata understand that it is their destiny to help their clan succeed no matter what or who they face. Sakura finds that the man she has married isn't at all what she thought he'd be like. Much worse how he treats her in their bedchambers. Hinata see Naruto as a hero and cares for him no matter how the fact that Naruto holds no love in his heart for the dark haired beauty in his bed.**

_The **Uzumaki Clan**, home to the powerful family concealing of Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto; the three want peace as much as they want power._

_The **Uchiha Clan** housing: Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, & Uchiha Sasuke. This prideful, over confident clan only wants power in their hands and theirs alone. Willing to do anything to gain complete control! _

_The **Haruno Clan** residing of Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, & Haruno Sakura; the Haruno Clan is a clan of protectors and mainly are out for peace those their clan isn't strong enough to actually take out the other three clans they excel in healing. _

_Finally The _**Hyūga_ Clan_**_ inhabited by Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hanaka, Hyuuga Hinata, and _Hyūga_ Hanabi. The Hyuuga's don't give up as easily as the Haruno's but are as skilled in battle as the Uchiha. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, please support the offical release!

This is purely fan written, I ship **NaruHina**, **SasuSaku**, **ShikaTema**, **NejiTen**, **SuiKa**, Nagato X Konan, & **ObiRin**. These couples will either be a main couple or a side couple, NaruHina (Naruto & Hinata), SasuSaku (Sasuke & Sakura), ShikaTema (Shikamaru & Temari), & NejiTen (Neji & Tenten) are main couples to be reading about. As for SuiKa (Suigetsu & Karin), ObiRin (Obito & Rin), & Nagato X Konan (if you know the term for this ship please let me know, I've looked but haven't found any clues), they are side couples that don't have a main effect in the story but you will be reading about them and their part however small or large it may be. I hope you enjoy my story, it's full of assassins, deceit, love, anger, hate, revenge, and trickery!

* * *

Hyūga Hinata carefully placed her last silk dress into her carry-on and looked out her window of her bedchambers one last time. The land that stretched onwards towards the Uzumaki borders seemed too far to Hinata's eyes. Could she really make it in time to Uzumaki Naruto's palace for the wedding? Hanabi kept to herself as she watched her older sister prepare for her new life with her husband but if Hanabi felt any anguish towards the Uzumaki Clan, Hanabi kept it hidden.

Hanaka did everything in her motherly power to inform Hinata about what it would feel like to be with a husband. The pain, pleasure, ecstasy, and lust that Hinata would experience on her wedding night. Hanaka chuckled at her daughters' embarrassment from hearing all the new things that a maiden like Hinata never knew. Hinata's heart started race and she felt her face heat up to extremes; Hinata never would have guessed that she could faint from just her mother's words.

"Many young men like to believe that they are the future rulers to the world," Hanaka went in to explain to Hinata who tried to recover from almost fainting earlier. "That is where women come in to the light," Hanaka pressed on, "when you're married to the Uzumaki Heir you'll have to understand that running a clan as large as the Uzumaki Clan it can be very stressful for the leader."

Hinata listened to every word her mother spoke trying to understand that this was her future, "mother it's just what are you trying to tell me, I only want to know how I can be a good wife."

"Oh yes to that part," Hanaka continued, "when you're married you'll get to see the true nature of a man (for you Uzumaki Naruto) when you're together in bed." Hanaka smiled to her daughter trying explain to her pure hearted daughter.

Hinata still didn't understand and her face started to flush once again at the mention of being in bed with Naruto, "mother please stop beating around the bush."

"Very well I'll come out clean than."

"Please!"

"When you have sex with Uzumaki Naruto for the first you'll see him for what he is like on the inside rather than his appearance with family, friends, and guest."

"..."

"Was that clear enough for you my innocent daughter?"

"Yes, but what do you mean by on the inside?"

"I mean his true personality. Men in power have a way of lying through their teeth to everyone without anyone knowing."

"So Naruto-Sama will be act completely when we're alone than in public."

"Yes and if he likes you enough he'll give you many wonderful things!" Hanaka said winking at her bewilder daughter. "I mean if he takes an interest in you being his wife your relationship in your bedchambers will be very pleasurable," Hanaka sometimes was surprised how virtuous Hinata is at the age of eighteen and her fiancé being twenty two was nothing but worry for Hanaka.

"So… I'm a foolish little girl who knows nothing," Hinata stated looked depressed; the poor girl knew nothing on how to be a wife and please her husband in anyway shape or form. "I mean thank you mother for taking the time to try and explain to me what to expect but nothing is getting through to my innocent ears."

"There is nothing to be angry about my dear, you are just a sweet girl try not to let that get you down," Hanaka said sincerely, "if anything maybe he'll like a virgin girl like you to satisfy his needs." Hanaka said getting up about to leave the room.

"W-w-h-h-h-a-a-a-t-t-t d-d-d-o-o-o y-y-ou mean? Mother!" Hinata stuttered trying to control the temperature of her face from overloading.

Hanaka chuckled to herself she loves her daughter very much so but it was quite a sight to embarrass Hinata since she was so pure, "nothing my dear remember don't let it get you down." With that Hanaka left the room smiling wickedly to herself knowing that she had made her daughter's stomach swarm with butterflies.

With Hanaka out of the room Hinata could finally put down her tea and go lay on her bed without any worries. The only thing is that the handsome face of Uzumaki Naruto kept lingering inside Hinata's head and made Hinata blush hard as Hinata buried her head deeper into her pillow. Hinata would never guess that she would one day marry her faces enemy but not they weren't enemy since Hinata would soon join the Uzumaki Clan as the wife of Uzumaki Naruto. What Hanaka said to Hinata before her mother left about how Naruto might like the fact that Hinata is such a innocent and pure hearted girl might be what Naruto likes. Either way Hinata was in no way prepared for any talk about sex at this moment.

When a small tap on the door brought Hinata from her daydream, she picked up her head and straightened up to not look in any way unlady like. The tapping stopped and Hinata called out to whoever was outside to come in now. The door creaked open and inside came a tall girl with brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair was pulled into a Chinese style buns on either side of her head. Hinata didn't know this girl nor had she ever seen her in her eighteen years of life, she was smiling very bubbly and seemed beyond excited to talk with Hinata.

The only thing that didn't sit right with Hinata was that she wore a maid's outfit all in black with the white apron and satin; on the apron was an embroidered blood colored circle with a black swirl on it. The red swirl looked like it had been painted that dark shade of red with actual blood. This maid whoever she is without a doubt belonged to the Uzumaki Clan.

"Hyūga Hinata I presume?" The maids' voice chimed like a bell on Sundays.

"You are correct," Hinata said calmly standing up from her bed.

The Uzumaki maid seemed to finally replied the bed that was sitting on, "oh no please Hyūga-Sama, you need not stand," the maid said stepping forward to Hinata.

"No no it's alright I would rather stand than sit when I meet someone new," Hinata said giving the maid a sweet smile.

"Wow you are not what I expected," the maid said a little startled.

"Like what?"

"No no no I-I-I mean I just met your father and he seemed very strict and you seem so nice!"

"That sounds like my father and I."

"As I was saying, may I call you Hinata?"

"Of course, as long I get to know your name."

"Tenten, Hinata-Hime."

"Tenten…?"

"Just Tenten."

"I see."

Just Tenten bowed her head and curtsy to Hinata and Hinata nodded her head to show her acknowledge Tenten. The two young ladies looked at each other, in no way did Hinata believe that this girl could be a simple maid for the Uzumaki Clan,; there had to be something pretty darn special about Tenten for her to come all the leave to the Hyūga Clan territory just to speak with Hinata. Tenten's eyes told Hinata that she looked at Hinata not like the regular Hyūga Clan servants but with great enthusiasm, as to say these girl were going to along just fine. The only thing that boggled Hinata's mind was why did Tenten come to see her? It was plain as rain that Tenten worked for the Uzumaki Clan no getting around that fact but why?

"If I may Hinata -Hime, what do you think of my Lord, Naruto-Sama?" Tenten asked flat out.

Hinata honestly didn't have answer so she went with what she knew, "I have heard the stories of my future husband from the guards and handmaids here and I can tell you this much Tenten, I do not fear the Kyuubi."

Hinata used the demonizing name that many called Uzumaki Naruto but to hear an Heiress like Hinata speak the name almost made Tenten's jaw drop but Tenten was no fool to lose her poster. "I see then that is good to know, it would be heartbreaking if your Ladyship were to be frighten of my Lordship."

"Is that all you wished to ask me Tenten or is there more?" Hinata asked brushing a lock of her hair behind her right ear.

"Actually there is quite more that I'd like to ask you Hinata-Hime so much more and so much much more that I wish to tell you," Tenten smiled devilishly at Hinata who looked ready to answer any and all questions that Tenten might have.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto held his arms stretched out on either side as a man took measurements of Naruto's figure. A young blonde girl stood at the side taking notes as the semester called out chest, waist, arms, legs and more different sizes and length of the Heir. The seamstress seemed very uncomfortable with having to watch as Naruto, the heir to the Uzumaki Clan stood calm and shirtless revealing all his waist up muscles and even with a few scares here and there.

Naruto looked rather impatient with the semesters who tried her hardest not to gawk at Naruto's muscular figure as the tailors in the room measured and the seamstress took notes. The part that really frustrated Naruto was that the semester took forever to record the right length or width; as for the girl in the corner, Naruto didn't hate the fact that her face started to turn red as she took another side glance at Naruto but it was the fact that she tried to be secret about it.

Uzumaki Naruto had seen too many assassins and spies to tell when someone was watching him intently. From the moment both tailors walked into the room Naruto knew that the young seamstress had never seen Naruto before and didn't want him to hate her for staring at his handsome body.

"Moona, can you tell me which measurement we still need?" The tailors' old groggy voice called out bringing Moona from her daydream.

"Sir, we still need the length around the neck and wrist width; than we can start on the fabric back at the shop", Moona spoke snapping out of her fantasy faster than she could note down notes.

It seemed that Moona was used to seeing very attractive men and could pull herself out of la la land better than Naruto expected. "How much longer will I have to stand perfectly still for Mr. Andes, my arms are killing me?" Naruto asked completely bored out of his mind.

"Oh don't fret Uzumaki-Sama just too more and then Miss. Moona and I will be on our way", the old geezer assured Naruto but he knew better. Naruto however suspected that the tailor would take another half hour to finish the last two measurements.

"Oh my, doesn't my darling son look annoyed." Uzumaki Kushina stated as she walked into the room with Naruto and the tailors.

"Good afternoon mother," Naruto greeted Kushina trying to hide his irritation on the fact that he had to stand still for a decade. "If isn't anything troubling you is there?"

"No it's just Gaara sent Tenten over to the Hyūga's territory," Kushina informed the already well informed Naruto.

Naruto's eyes dripped his exhaustion was eating at him, "mother I gave Gaara the order to send Tenten over," Naruto signed, "do you think that Temari would be the better choice to greet Hyūga Hinata."

Kushina knew her son made the right choice, Sabaku No Temari is indeed a smart person but she isn't the friendliest tight when you first meet her. Unlike Tenten who smiled at people every second, bowed when needed, and never stepped a toe out of line. So yes Tenten was the best choice to send to prepare Hyūga Hinata for her life in the Uzumaki territory.

The problem remained in the Queen's head was Naruto ready to marry someone girl he never met before? Naruto didn't show any interest in girls his whole life none of which according to Naruto 'caught his eyes'. Maybe it was a good thing but also a bad thing that Naruto fought in countless battles, leaving Kushina wondering if her son could please the Hyūga Heiress.

"The wedding is going to be quite the show make sure not to embarrass the Clan," Kushina chide taking a seat opposite of Naruto and the tailors.

Naruto didn't answer for a moment pondering on how to not make his mother enraged, "mother I'll try my best as always."

"I hear Hyūga Hiashi isn't one to smile at all," Kushina pressed on.

"Then I'll try not to crack jokes around him."

"Hyūga Hanaka on the other hand is said to be sweet and caring to everyone."

"Sounds nothing like you mother."

"Keep that up and you'll never have kids."

With that remark from Kushina everyone stopped talking as Kushina hummed cheerfully to herself. With Hyūga Hinata arriving in the Uzumaki territory in only few short days Kushina started to worry if she could find peace with the Hyūga Clan. Hyūga Hanaka never said anything spiteful but her husband Hyūga Hiashi loved to put people down or other. Hoping that the rumors of the kindness of Hyūga Hinata were true Kushina signed praying for the best.

When the tailors left the room to start preparing Naruto's wedding suit in time, leaving only a fearful Naruto and an evil Kushina alone. Naruto knew off the back that his mother wanted to tell him something vital to the peace treaty with the Hyūga but knew to wait until she started to speak to ask any questions.

"Hyūga Hinata seems like a sweet innocent girl?" The Queen started off still thinking on what to say.

Naruto knew where this was heading, "yes she does seem very pure from the rumors I've heard."

"Naruto as your mother I know firsthand what having a warrior husband means," Kushina paused trying to praise her next words correctly, "not everyone is used to seeing as much blood shed as you my son."

"Mother please tell me what you want to say or I'll never understand at all," Naruto pouted for being an extremely gifted warrior simple talk didn't suit the Uzumaki heir much.

"Hpm, fine I'll give it to you straight than my foolish son," the Queen of the Uzumaki Clan for once looked mournful at her hands laying in her lap. "You can't treat your future bride like you treat others around you she would want you to show her tenderness."

"Is that all?"

"You're not getting it a girl like Hinata doesn't. No, she probably never seen the light of a battlefield in her life and that will never change."

"I'll be kind to her mother I won't treat her like a tool for power and peace."

"She's not just someone to be kind to, she's someone you should try to learn to _love _dearly if possible."

Naruto scoffed at the word _love_, that was something he didn't need but if his future wife and mother of his children needed then he'll give it to her somehow. Maybe by acting it out to just give her the bare minimum of what she wanted. It couldn't be that hard to fake something like love right? Shikamaru in the moment was in a very intimate relationship with a certain spy leader's elder sister.

Kushina reading Naruto's thoughts again being his mother knew what exactly he was thinking and knew that she couldn't let him go through with it. "Naruto you can't just pretend to love someone unlike other emotions like hate or despair. Love it something that is almost impossible to fake I prefer you didn't try to lie about your feelings to Hinata and actually try to love her."

"Nothing is impossible for me mother," Naruto retorted back to.

"Somethings are better left impossible for the sake of people's feelings and desires," Kushina smiled at her ignorant son who believed that all he didn't to do to please Hyūga Hinata.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No it's a suggestion that I reckon you leave alone."

"We'll see when I wed her and bed her," Naruto said leaving the room with his mother inside glaring at her sons back burning a hole in his head.

* * *

Haruno Sakura placed in her bedchamber for the last time in her life as she waited for the her coach to arrive to take her away from her home to an unknown place far away. With the soft shuffling of footsteps on the stone floor outside Sakura's room, Sakura was left to ponder on the thought of living with the Uchihas. Something about this whole setup with the whole arrange marriage and peace treaty seemed fishy.

Still there wasn't anything Haruno Sakura could say or do to disobey her parents' wishes nor the order her father gave her about making the Uchiha Clan family warm up to her. That is one tricky thing Sakura knew would be almost impossible since Sakura had such a wicked temper. Would Uchiha Sasuke even like a wife who spoke her mind so freely and throw things whenever she was provoked?

Sakura could be sweet at times when everything was as it should be for the princess but with the marriage only two weeks away there wasn't anything time to practice her polite bows and courtesy. There wasn't any time to actually think on the matter at all with things moving here and there for the departure of the Haruno Heiress. In all of Haruno Sakura's life time never once moved as fast as it was moving now.

"Sakura?" Ino's voice called out from behind the wooden door.

"Yes Ino?" Sakura called back walking over to the door blocking the two best friends from each other.

"The carriage is here for you," Ino said and Sakura didn't need to see Ino's face to know the sorrow that the young maid felt for Sakura.

"Is it that time already?" Sakura chuckled throwing the double doors open for Ino to come into Sakura's room.

"Yes Princess it is that time but-" Ino stopped, pausing for a moment to think about what she should say next.

"Yes, Ino?" Sakura asked puzzled for Ino never once was someone who didn't have something to say.

"Well. You see. How do I say this?" Ino mumbled looking for the right words.

"Ino whatever it is please just tell me."

"There's someone from the Uchiha territory here to greet you Princess."

_Princess,_ Ino called Sakura princess again in the same hour; the only time that Ino ever spoke to Sakura so formally was when either Sakura's parents were in the room or… A very important person was here to greet Sakura. By important it meant someone who Sakura wasn't supposed to anger or displease. Though that being said it was an impossible task to even suggest.

"Princess I think you'd better go look for yourself at who is here to be your guide to the Uchiha territory." Ino seemed very nervous at who this person at the Haruno castle steps was leaving Sakura with the impression that it wasn't a good thing.

"Ino tell me who is here," Sakura asked biting back a tone of annoyance.

"Well…" Ino began but quickly stopped when Kizashi voice and an unfamiliar voice echoed through the stone halls. "Here he comes!" Ino quickly stepped to the side of Sakura and looked at her freshly polished shoes.

As the two men walked almost casually towards Sakura and Ino a chill went down both their spines. Kizashi with everything looked calm and rather cheerful, the other figure towered a few inches above Kizashi. Making it clear to the world that he wasn't someone to mess with, even without his glaring expression. The stranger's hair looked as if it were painted black with a brush, his eyes were somehow a darker shade of black and appeared to only know how to scowl than anything else. He walked with an air of grace and pride mix into one and even fully clothed it wasn't hard to guess that he must be built with muscles all over his body.

"Sakura-Chan there you are I'd like you meet someone very important here," Kizashi spoke but there was a hint of don't be rude or cruel in his tone.

"Haruno Sakura it is a pleasure to finally meet you," the stranger said bowing head before Sakura.

Sakura regained herself from being memorized by the handsome figure and quickly courtesy towards the newcomer before her, "the pleasure is all mine."

They stood facing each other for short period of time, not long enough to have Ino or Kizashi wonder or worry but long and short enough to make it clear to the other that they both knew who they were facing. Sakura with a girlie, cheerful and lovingly smile across her lips and Uchiha Sasuke with a small mischievous smirk planed in his face.

"Well than since you both have finally met now I'll be on my way," Kizashi said turning on his heels heading to the other side of the hallway, "Sasuke-Sama would care to continue or talk with me?"

"No, I think I'll stay I'd like just a few moments with my future wife if that is alright with her father." Sasuke said it like no matter what Kizashi said he was going to stay here and have a little _talk_ with Sakura.

"Well if that is all," Kizashi said reading the atmosphere, "Ino make sure Sakura-Chan is ready to leave soon."

When Kizashi feet could not be heard from either Sakura's ear or Sasuke's ears they both let out a breath that neither of them knew they were holding. Sakura finally had a chance to size up her future husband and liked what she saw. The bone structure on his cheeks were high and defined by his midnight black eyes. There weren't any visible scars on his face or neck but that didn't mean there weren't any underneath his armor.

"So you're Haruno Sakura then?" Sasuke scoffed in disbelief.

"I think it should be me who should be confused here Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura snapped back at the irritable Uchiha Heir before her, "I'd never guess that you'd be so incredibly-"

"Handsome?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Full of yourself," Sakura said with a childlike smile dancing on her face knowing she was getting under her future husband's skin.

"I hoped you'd be more your age and not a child," Sasuke said spitting acid into the pink heiress's wounds.

If there was anything that could make the young heiress vengeful no matter who she was talking to; it was when they mentioned her tiny figure. Yes the pink haired heiress turned eighteen only a few months ago but her body still looked like that of a small fifteen year old. Her chest was not flat like others like to exaggerate on, she only wore clothing to hide how normal sized she actually is. Her only flaw was the fact her height only rose to a small five feet three inches, leaving Uchiha Sasuke feeling like a king compared to his cute tiny princess.

Ino wanted to run at the words Sasuke spoke to Sakura, she knew that something very very expensive was about to be thrown. Instead a small giggle escaped Sakura's small pink lips, "Sasuke-Sama do not take me for a sweet girl."

Ino quickly tried to block Sakura from grabbing the nearest vase but found Sakura heading into her room for something else. "Sakura-Sama please please please don't do what I know you're going to do!"

Sasuke only had time to blink before a thin blade came flying towards his chest. If Sasuke wasn't a warrior by heart he might have been killed right than right now. Though he was a strong and a very insightful fighter being able to catch the clade right before it hit his chest, bewilder to who had such impressive accuracy to aim for the Uchiha Heir and almost impale him. Only one other person came so close before and that was a long time ago.

Ino was off to side trembling and bowing her head apologizing to Sasuke for how sorry she was for something like a blade coming at him to happen when he only just arrived. Sasuke wasn't listening he started to move his feet's towards the door where Sakura enter right before the blade flew at him. Maybe there was a guard inside who threw the dagger.

Once entering Sakura's bedchambers Sasuke found no other person beside Sakura sitting at a table and sipping tea with her back to the Uchiha. She looked as if nothing was out of place and that there was no dagger that was even thrown in the first place. Sasuke strutted over to where Sakura sat and tilted his head down towards the left side of Sakura with his left hand on the table his right behind his back. The Uchiha wanted to get a good look at the Haruno but also wanting to intimidate her at the same time.

"If you mind I don't like it when someone is breathing down my neck," Sakura said sipping tea with a hint of annoyance in her calmed voice. "Or would you rather join me for tea?"

"I'd like to ask you where you had learned to throw a dagger at a person much less your future husband." Sasuke leaning closer towards Sakura's face so that they were only a inch away.

"I am the only daughter of the head family of Haruno's it would be foolish if I couldn't protect myself," Sakura said starting to lean to the right to not be so close to the Uchiha.

Sasuke moved closer to her even with her trying to scoot away from his face, "well then I was wrong after all."

This caught her attention making her calmly set her tea cup down and turn her head to face Uchiha Sasuke face to face eye to eye. "What exactly are you wrong about?"

"You!" Sasuke whispered leaning in so close into Sakura's face that their lips met for a minute or two but long enough for Haruno Sakura to be stunned speechless for the first time in her life.

As quickly as Sasuke stole her first kiss he moved away from his bride and smirked towards her still only a centimeter away from her rosy lips. He tasted her breath on his tongue, it tasted of rose tea that she had just drank. Ino who watched the entire scene play out wanted to scream at the Uchiha for being too close to a girl who he wasn't even married to yet. Yet being the key word here.

"I think I'm going to like you my bride-to-be," Sasuke said planting a gentle kiss on Sakura's already slightly pink cheeks. "I can't wait till I get to see your true nature Sakura-Chan!" And with that Uchiha Sasuke walked out the double doors and was met by a dumbfounded Ino staring blankly at the both.

"We leave in three hours handmaid," with that Sasuke's tone took a naturally cold tone, "I don't want to be late arriving in the Uchiha Clan territory." Without another word Uchiha Sasuke strolled away from Ino and Sakura leaving them with nothing but a farewell kiss and a cold glare.

* * *

"Oi Sasuke!" A pale blue haired knight called from faraway followed by a red haired handmaid and a miserable looking knight.

"Suigetsu don't call Sasuke-Sama so friendly!" The handmaid yelled quickly hitting the foolish pale blue haired knight over the head for speaking out of tune with the Uchiha Heir.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke started to say but the he couldn't bring himself to tell them that they weren't needed at the moment.

"Sasuke-Sama why did you tell us not to follow you in?" The orange hair miserable looking knight asked through sorrow filled eyes.

"Juugo not now I have things I need to discuss with the Haruno Clan Leader at this moment," Sasuke said as he picked up his pace, "make sure Suigetsu and Karin don't kill anyone."

"Whatever Sasuke," Suigetsu called out as Karin punched him in the face.

The Uchiha Heir did not want to deal with his unmanageable group consisting of two knights and a handmaid. Suigetsu, a loud smart mouth rambling fool tailed Sasuke since they first met a few years back when they were seventeen. Suigetsu loved his enormous and long swords, the strange guy would track down the finest of fine swordsman and fight them to the death to gain knowledge, power, skills, and their swords. All in all Suigetsu didn't get under the young heir as much as someone like Karin thought; he just loved to hear himself speak.

Karin on the other hand is a different story; for as long as Sasuke could remember she was hated by everyone. Karin being born an Uzumaki with her red hair, from birth to womanhood lived in the Uchiha territory. She had hidden talents that not many knew and Sasuke kept the annoying woman around because of her ability to track and detect friend or foe around them. Suigetsu loved to taunt Karin but with Karin's spitfire attitude she would quickly back hand the poor bastard before he could even insult her further.

Juugo was the calm that Sasuke needed when dealing with the two hot blooded fools. With his love for animals (especially birds), he could speak to birds or well that was a simple rumors but no one actually knew. Juugo could on the other hand could, at times, fight like a crazy madman so yes he is quick useful in battle.

Uchiha Sasuke glided down the grey stone hallway of the head Haruno Clan Castle smirking to himself. Here he thought that Haruno Sakura would be a dainty little spoiled princess who would be annoying to Sasuke. Instead Sasuke almost got a dagger to the chest for calling the girl small. Not something that happens to Sasuke unless he's in a battle. If Sasuke's father, the present leader of the Uchiha Clan, was here and saw the scene, he would have called off the treaty and marriage; claiming another war with the Haruno Clan. Luckily he wasn't here giving Sasuke the pleasure of making Sakura regret her little tantrum.

Honestly how many princesses throw daggers at their future husbands and live to tell the tale? Uchiha Sasuke was not only amused but also very very excited. What else was she hiding? A sexy body under her long flowing red dress. A seductive voice and eyes behind her child like giggle and stunning emerald eyes. Red. Now that is a color that Sasuke loved very much. Red for blood. Red for tomatoes. Red for lust. Red for Pain.

Uchiha Sasuke smiled slightly thinking about how he could just picture her face the color of a tomato. So perfect. Almost too perfect. Either way Uchiha Sasuke kept his naughty imagination to himself, not wanting anyone else to know that the Uchiha Heir had a thing for the color red. Haruno Sakura would soon find herself overwhelmed in red from her head to her toes. Just for Sasuke. Just for her husband.

Once Sasuke reached the tall wood and metal doors of the Haruno throne room Sasuke quickly wiped the smirk off his face from picturing Sakura in a blood red dress and beckoning Sasuke to come and take her. When the doors of the throne room opened and the young heir stepped inward the first thing he noticed is the tall dark haired man standing to the side of Haruno Kizashi. Uchiha Itachi decided to pay his respects to his kid brother's fiancé homeland. Without faltering Sasuke made his way over to his elder brother to see and hear what the two men were discussing.

When Sasuke footsteps could be heard from the other side of the room Itachi looked up to greet his kid brother, "Sasuke there you are Haruno-Sama tells me that you wished to speak with Sakura-Hime."

"Yes that is true Nii-San," Sasuke said stoically as he lightly made his way over to them.

"Please do tell how she is?" Itachi asked curious about Sasuke's visit.

"She's interesting," was all Sasuke said, "tell me Nii-San what brings you here please tell me it's not to skip on your routes."

Itachi chuckled amused by his little brothers little response, "you caught me I'd rather meet your bride then try to sneak past Uzumaki borders."

The tone that Itachi was that of carefree but something told Sasuke that there was more to Itachi's arrival that just to say hello. "Nii-San what is the real reason you came by?"

Itachi did not look pleased with the information that he held within him, "it appears the Uzumaki Clan and the Hyūga had the same idea as both our two clans."

"You don't mean?" Sasuke said frustrated.

"Yes the heir to the Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Naruto will marry Hyūga Hinata in only three short days. Giving them enough time to conceive an heir before Sakura and you can." Itachi now looked disappointed rather than joyful to greet his brother and his bride.

"Itachi-Sama if there anything my Clan can do please let me know this peace treaty is important for the sake of our two clans," Kizashi offered thinking on the information that was laid out for him.

"If there is I will inform you Haruno-sama," Itachi spoke quickly, "on another note that does make father want to speed up the wedding evidently Sasuke, Sakura and you will be wed three days after we arrive at the Uchiha Castle."

Sasuke turned on his heels once Itachi finished talking making his way out of the throne room, "If that is what father wishes so be it then I'll inform Sakura-Chan on the new arrangements of our marriage."

Uchiha Sasuke left his older brother and the head of the Haruno Clan behind as he made his way down the grey hallway and back to his Sakura's room. That's right she is his. No one else's. He could not be more overjoyed to hear that the wedding now was moved so much closer. Everything Uchiha Sasuke wanted to do with his bride would soon happen and her little lips would scream his name and kiss his lips. 'Today indeed is a good day,' Sasuke thought smiling a devilish smile to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Trick Of Love

**A/U:**

**As the four major Clans borders become too close to decide which is whose land, The Uchiha Clan will make a desperate attempt to force a treaty with the Haruno's; making the Heir to the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke finds himself marrying the young Heiress to the Haruno Clan, Haruno Sakura. With a healer as skilled as Sakura Sasuke wouldn't need to worry about any injuries again. With the Hyūga Clan Leader, Hyūga Hiashi finding out about the new treaty with the Uchiha and Haruno, he will not let them take his land. Having his eldest daughter, Hyūga Hinata marry the Heir to the Uzumaki Clan, there is now only two sides. The Uchiha-Haruno & Uzumaki- Hyūga, both won't go down without a fight. Sakura and Hinata understand that it is their destiny to help their clan succeed no matter what or who they face. Sakura finds that the man she has married isn't at all what she thought he'd be like. Much worse how he treats her in their bedchambers. Hinata see Naruto as a hero and cares for him no matter how the fact that Naruto holds no love in his heart for the dark haired beauty in his bed.**

_The __**Uzumaki Clan**__, home to the powerful family concealing of Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto; the three want peace as much as they want power._

_The __**Uchiha Clan**_ _housing: Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, & Uchiha Sasuke. This prideful, over confident clan only wants power in their hands and theirs alone. Willing to do anything to gain complete control!_

_The __**Haruno Clan**_ _residing of Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Mebuki, & Haruno Sakura; the Haruno Clan is a clan of protectors and mainly are out for peace those their clan isn't strong enough to actually take out the other three clans they excel in healing._

_Finally The _**Hyūga** _**Clan**_ _inhabited by _Hyūga _Hiashi, _Hyūga _Hanaka, _Hyūga _Hinata, and _Hyūga _Hanabi. The Hyuuga's don't give up as easily as the Haruno's but are as skilled in battle as the Uchiha. _

**Disclaimer/A.N:** I don't own Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, please support the offical release!

This is purely fan written, I ship **NaruHina**, **SasuSaku**, **ShikaTema**, **NejiTen**, **SuiKa**, Nagato X Konan, & **ObiRin**. These couples will either be a main couple or a side couple, NaruHina (Naruto & Hinata), SasuSaku (Sasuke & Sakura), ShikaTema (Shikamaru & Temari), & NejiTen (Neji & Tenten) are main couples to be reading about. As for SuiKa (Suigetsu & Karin), ObiRin (Obito & Rin), & Nagato X Konan (if you know the term for this ship please let me know, I've looked but haven't found any clues), they are side couples that don't have a main effect in the story but you will be reading about them and their part however small or large it may be. I hope you enjoy my story, it's full of assassins, deceit, love, anger, hate, revenge, and trickery!

**This will be the last time I put the summary and disclaimer in the front. From Chapter four on, this top half will be no more. Maybe a quickly A/N but not this. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I am going to burn him alive and then make him beg for forgiveness for what he has done to me!" Haruno Sakura yelled gathering every vase her hands touched and then throwing them against the walls in her bedchambers.

"How could he beg if he's dead?" Ino calming ask as a vase went flying over her head. "Sakura it wasn't all that bad," Ino said holding the last vase behind her back as other handmaids came in and out to clean the shattered pottery.

"What do you think happened he simply pecked me on the cheek? No Uchiha Sasuke kissed me on my damned lip!" Haruno Sakura was now in a fit that no one could tame.

As the maids came in to clean up the room Sakura would quickly throw something else for them to clean next. Everyone looked completely terrified for their lives and jobs. Everyone but Ino. After the last vase was quickly clean and no mess laid anywhere on the floor Ino told the maids to leave the room so that she could be alone with Sakura.

Sakura laid down on her bed annoyed, flustered, embarrassed, and depressed; nothing seemed to be looking good for the Haruno Heiress. Ino knew that Sakura didn't want to marry Uchiha Sasuke but she knew no matter what she could do nothing about it. All there was is too wait till death came but who knew how long that would take?

"Princess, the kiss could not have been that bad," Ino purred trying to help Sakura cheer up, "I mean now you know he isn't a bad kisser."

"No it wasn't bad but it's the fact that he stole my first kiss and I don't even love The Red Eyed Knight," Sakura signed admitting her defeat.

"Well at least you're stuck with a handsome heir instead of some unattractive person," Ino said sitting on the bed with Sakura.

The two girls knew each other for so long it was like all the boundaries of an heiress and a maid were broken down to them and they were only friends who wanted to help the other when they were in need. Sakura on the other hand carried a problem no one could fix much less take some load off her shoulders. The only comfort was the fact that Ino would stay by Sakura's side forever.

A light knock on the door pulled both Ino and Sakura out of their small conversation. The knock repeated a second time and Ino made her way to open the door but was quickly stopped by Sakura who looked as though she didn't want to be seen by anyone. The knock repeated a third time and finally a voice called out.

"Haruno Sakura could I have a word with you?" It was Uchiha Sasuke's voice this time at the door.

"A talk? The last time we had a talk you stole a kiss from me." Sakura retorted back to the dark hair demon

"This time I promise sweet Sakura that it will only be a talk," Sasuke answered Sakura as if he meant what he said.

Ino looked to Sakura who really didn't want to talk with anyone at the moment and signed, "Uchiha-Sama my lady is not in the mood to speak with anyone, not even you."

"Tell her maid that her father has asked me to tell her some important information that has to do with our marriage," Sasuke said sounding like he was glaring at Ino.

"Let him in I guess if my father wishes for me to speak to him then I must," Sakura said standing up and ready to face her enemy.

Ino didn't look pleased with Sakura agreeing to obey her father so easily, "very well princess but don't come crying to me if he kisses you without permission this time." With a wink Ino opened the double doors bowing her head to Sasuke and stepping outside to give the two some alone time.

Sakura held back her glare with an air of calm as she went to her small table and poured herself some tea. "What does my father wish for me to know or do you wish to make fun of me again?"

Sasuke smirked ever so slightly, "it seems that my father has changed the date of our wedding to be three day after we arrive at the Uchiha Clan castle."

Sakura blew on her tea absentmindedly, "is that so how tiresome it must be for you."

"Oh no Sakura-Chan it is instead very exciting to me," Sasuke whispered moving to hover above Sakura's right ear.

"Is that so? Then is all must be a game to you Uchiha-Sama," Sakura said sipping on her tea.

"Please call me Sasuke, Sakura-Chan," Sasuke said taking a seat next to Sakura's right and tangling his finger in her long pink hair.

"Then pleased call me Sakura and Sakura only Uchiha-Sama," Sakura barked swatting Sasuke's hand away from her.

Sasuke didn't seem anyway upset but more pleased, "call me Sasuke my little Cherry Blossom."

"Call me Sakura only you swine," Sakura said trying not to insult the Uchiha too much.

Sasuke only chuckled at Sakura's insult and took her right hand in his hand and looked at her nails, "such long delicate nails I hope you won't claw them into my back on our wedding night Cherry Blossom."

That was it for Sakura's anger exploded like a volcano, "you dirty, rude mouth, ugly little snake how dare you speak so ill manner to me!" With that Sakura's left hand came down on Sasuke's cheek hard with a loud smack.

The look on Uchiha Sasuke's face was one of complete shock and surprise, then there came a soft chuckle from the thin lips of Uchiha Sasuke, "now that wasn't very nice Sakura-Chan."

"It shouldn't be nice for someone as rude as you."

"True but I have to admit your anger is quite amusing Sakura-Chan."

"Stop calling me that."

"What? Sakura-Chan!"

"Yes now quit it or I'll be reduced to slapping you again."

"I'll stop calling you Sakura-Chan if you call me Sasuke-Kun."

There was a moment of silence as Sakura tried to regain her dignity as a Haruno and tried her hardest to stop her hand from slapping the bastard sitting next to her. "What are you trying to do here Uchiha-Sama?"

Uchiha Sasuke face smiled down on the tiny women sipping her tea and trying hard not to show too much anger towards her future husband, "you really are something aren't you."

Sakura put her tea cup down sliding her hand over the cherry blossom tree painted on the side facing her, "it's not just that I'm not like most girls who grew up with my status."

"Which really makes you something special," Sasuke said standing up and moving his hand to comb through Sakura's long pink locks, "strange hair you have."

The mentioning of Haruno Sakura's hair sent a chill down her spine. Not only is the Haruno Heiress a complete fiery eighteen year old, she is also a tiny delicate slim figured child-looking eighteen year old, and to add the cherry on top Sakura's brains could out match that of any man she knew. Something told Sakura that Uchiha Sasuke wasn't someone to be fooled so easily. Sakura could also feel the gaze of Sasuke on her face studying her every being, it made Sakura quite paranoid.

"If I may, please stop referring to me as a child," Sakura spoke as she took another sip of tea from her cup.

"A child? Why I would never dream of calling a lady like yourself a child." Sasuke smirked trying to annoy Sakura.

"Don't call me anything that has to do with me being tiny, young, or weak," Sakura said setting her tea carefully on the tea plate and standing up.

"And if I do, what will happen to me?" Sasuke said shifting so that Sakura could walk past him with ease.

Haruno Sakura next did something she'd never thought she'd do, standing on her tiptoes she faced The Red Eyed Knight with a devilish gaze. "Then you won't get another kiss from me until you apologize," Sakura whispered lightly pressing her soft pink lips to the Uchiha for a small second before pulling away.

Sakura walked to the double door pulling them open to see a stunned Ino waiting for her at the side. With a quick nod Ino Sakura left the room leaving no evidence on what Sakura had just did. The Uchiha Heir smirked to himself noting to never call his wife tiny or weak ever in their time together. That small kiss lingered on the bewilder Uchiha leaving him in the room for a short time before realizing that he had been in the room with Sakura for much longer than he thought. It was almost time to travel back to the Uchiha territory.

"Oh what a cruel woman that one is," Sasuke said walking off to notify his team that they would be heading out soon.

On the other side of the hallway a very flustered Sakura kept covering her face with her long green sleeve of her dress that hung loosely to her body. Sakura never anticipated that she would be the one to kiss Sasuke this time but she did and it left her feeling funny. Not funny ha ha but funny like a silly young girl who lived a carefree life.

Ino watched Sakura who looked straight ahead of her and kept walking not even bothering to tell her any juicy details of her little talk with Uchiha Sasuke. The handmaid wanted to pry at Sakura to tell her everything but didn't knowing that the Haruno Castle hallway is no place for gossip. Well gossip yes to spread but not if you wanted it to stay a secret. Still the Haruno beside Ino kept blushing madly and would even look at her.

"Ino what does it mean if an unmarried woman kisses a unmarried man?" Sakura asked blushing a deeper red as she turned her face away from Ino so she couldn't see her blush.

The questioned rang in Ino's ears loud and clear. _Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…_ Over and over again the words danced in Ino's mind scrambling through her brain for the right answer. When there wasn't an answer to be reached Ino came up with the second best answer to give her princess. Though if it would help Sakura in anyway Ino honestly didn't know for sure.

"Princess, there's nothing to worry your pink head about since you are betrothed to Uchiha Sasuke if he kissed you again you're still a saint," Ino said giggling playfully trying to conceal her desire to know more about what had happened when she left.

Sakura's face smoothes out a little from Ino's response but quickly heated up again, "he didn't kissed me I kissed him."

In a split second Ino burst, she needed to know all the details of what happened and she needed to know it now. Ino stopped in her tracks and demanded that Sakura spill the beans and fast. So Sakura complied; she told Ino about how Sasuke lingered close to her ear, her smacking his hand away from his arm, him holding her hand and commenting about her scratching his back on their wedding night and finally when she leaned in so close to him and gently placed her lips upon his. Ino had to admit she was indeed proud of her little princess all growing up and seducing the heir to the Uchiha Clan.

"I knew you had it in you to seduce a man!" Ino said hugging Sakura tight to her heart.

"Ino this isn't something a noble women of my birth should do," Sakura muffled letting Ino bear hug the life out of her.

"There isn't anything wrong you can soon kiss him again and again to your hearts content once we arrive in the Uchiha territory, "Ino said releasing Sakura so she could breath air.

"I know but it's just how he can mess with my heart so much?" Sakura whined not understand the emotions in her chest.

"Love sweetheart," Ino said shrugging and leading Sakura to the outside to be placed in the carriage.

"I don't love _him_," Sakura said him like it was acid on her tongue.

"Sure you don't yeah you finally met the guy today but there will be many other days to talk and discuss love with him," Ino winked at her princess knowing how much the heiress had already fallen for the Uchiha Heir without knowing it.

"I rather not," Sakura said pushing forward to reach the carriage before anyone else did.

Once Ino finished taking her time to reach the impatient Sakura they both looked at each other and than at the four figures coming out of the Haruno castle. Three males and a female. Two knight, a handmaid and The Red Eyed Knight. One cocky looking light blue haired knight, a orange top sorrow filled man, a red haired maid who eyes the blue haired knight with anger and Uchiha Sasuke in his all. The two knights, handmaid, and Sasuke reached Sakura and Ino and moment of silence fell between them as they took in the people they would have to see everyday for the rest of their life. Whoever knew how long that would last?

* * *

There had to be another way to arrive home to Uchiha territory in time, with the constant badgering from Suigetsu who frequently asked Haruno Sakura what her hobbies were. Sakura answered she liked to read, practice her medical training and drinking her favorite rose tea. Sasuke smirked inwardly to himself about how much she loved her rose tea and how she didn't mention her skill with knives.

Juugo sulked in the corner of the carriage, mumbling how sad he is and how he would be left alone to die. Karin sat next to Sakura's right with her handmaid Ino on the other side. With only Suigetsu and Sakura talking Sasuke's head throbbed with annoyance. Why is Suigetsu talking to Sakura like they were friends? He had no right to speak any words to her until Sakura and Sasuke were married. Still nothing really seemed right with Sasuke at the moment.

Karin eyed Suigetsu with a look that almost resembles the same way Sasuke felt as Suigetsu spoke with Sakura. The difference being that of Uchiha Sasuke and Karin is that Sasuke is the better one at not showing any emotions. The heir had to hold his tongue from telling Karin to switch places with Sasuke after Suigetsu kept speaking with Sakura about pointless things. For the first time in meeting Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke felt the need to be close to her. Very close.

The way Sakura eyed Suigetsu relieved Sasuke of any reason to have Suigetsu killed. It seemed as if Haruno Sakura herself grew tired of the light blue haired knight's questions. It was comforting that Sakura didn't show great interest in Suigetsu like Sasuke held great interest in her but it didn't change the fact that Sasuke very badly wanted to switch sweets with Karin. Ino the handmaid that is to stay with Sakura as she is married to Sasuke looks out the window almost bored and almost sad.

Sasuke sneaks a chance at Sakura but quickly finds it to be a bad mistake seeing as he has now met the gaze of Haruno Sakura. They hold their glance for a small moment but it was long enough for Sasuke to know that Sakura is in fact already infatuated with Sasuke. By the way her cheeks light up rose pink when Sasuke kept their gaze. How her eyes before travelled down his torso to take in his muscular figure. Also the way that she herself kissed Uchiha Sasuke just moments before they felt for the Uchiha territory.

_What a woman I have here_, Sasuke thought to himself when he dropped his gaze. His face read bored but his member yelled hard. The small figure of Haruno Sakura truly delighted the Uchiha, her petite body with it's wide hips good for childbirth and her nice pair of breast that Sasuke now knew had to be neatly tucked under her corset. Invisible to the naked eye but Sasuke had been trained to see anything that could be hidden in clothing even the plum limbs themselves.

Everything about Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke loved. Her fiery temper, her hidden curves, her small lips that he could imagine somewhere else that could pleasure him immensely. Those thin legs that could so easily and tightly be wrapped around his waist, then there was her hair. That pink abnormal hair color called out to Sasuke; he wanted to feel the soft locks of hair in his hands and smell the fresh scent of cherry blossoms from those perfect strands. Her hair grew past her shoulder and to her mid back. Just the thought of that hair stream down from her head as she hovered over him made Sasuke one hell of a lucky bastard for being betrothed to such an evil temptress.

Uchiha Sasuke wanted the Haruno Heiress to fall in love with him faster than anyone could yell hopscotch. Though the task seemed much more impossible with the knife throwing and Sasuke kissing Sakura. Though with Sakura kissing Sasuke on her own made the fire grow bright and dark with lust. Sasuke felt the need to play with her before their marriage. He needed her to trust him with her all before they met in their bedchambers. Uchiha Sasuke wanted Haruno Sakura to give her all to her husband before he consummated their marriage.

As for Sakura who seemed to already despised men she looked rather carefree as she humored Suigetsu and taking secrete glancing at Sasuke. This only making Sasuke's ego grow since Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off her future husband. Having the Haruno Heiress fall hard for him would a simple trick of words. Sweet loving words that were poison to the ears and heart but just as addicted as any drug. Still there was something off with everything at this point, the wedding date was moved up the to-do list and Sasuke didn't like that. When his father moved things ahead of schedule it meant that another battle would start soon.

With another glance at Sakura's emerald eyes Sasuke felt envious of the fact that Sakura was talking to Suigetsu and not him. Not that Sasuke had anything to talk about, Sasuke wasn't a man of many words. Nevertheless Sakura is to be HIS wife and shouldn't be talking with other men. Uchiha Sasuke smirked inwardly to himself having just noticed that he could be experiencing jealousy for the first time since he started to try under his elder brother Itachi.

With nothing to interest Uchiha Sasuke his mind wandered on how to seduce the Haruno Heiress into loving him before their marriage in five days. There seemed plenty of time while they travelled but something told Sasuke that the handmaid who accompanied Sakura wouldn't be too keen on letting Sasuke have another _alone_ time her mistress. _What is her name again?, _Sasuke thought closing his eyes to sleep some before they stopped for everyone to move their muscles a bit.

After another two hours of Suigetsu talking nonstop, Karin somewhere in between spoke up and joined the conversation. Karin commented on how Sakura shouldn't keep talking to Suigetsu he's only a sweet talker and a player. To which Sakura replied with a, "oh I know Suigetsu is a sweet talker but a player he is not." Everyone chuckled and even the Uchiha Heir smirked at her witty comment. Suigetsu on the other hand seemed annoyed that Karin interrupted his chance to sweet talk Sasuke's future wife and started to pick a fight with Karin.

"Oi bitch would you mind shutting up!" Suigetsu snapped at Karin who was smiling at Sakura but quickly turned cold when she turned her gaze to Suigetsu.

"Well if you mind Sui-Kun," Karin spoke with unearthly sweetness but with bloodthirsty eyes, "I could careless ok."

with a shiver Suigetsu leaned back into the carriage and looked at his hands, "if that's the case," Suigetsu whispered sinking into his seat.

If there is another reason to keep Karin by Uchiha Sasuke's side beside her healing skills it was her ability to scare any man out of their wits. Something that came in very handy with halfwits like Suigetsu and other simpletons. Suigetsu for one knew the power of Karin's persuasion and learned to not enrage her in any way shape or form. Sasuke on the other hand found her seductive talk annoying now only realizing that his type of woman is to be hotheaded and deadly. Not to mention tiny and pink haired.

As Karin now spoke with Sakura everything seemed alright in the world. With the sun falling past the clouds and into the tree Uchiha Sasuke knew very soon they'd have to stop for the night an inn. Living only one more day in the carriage for travel and then they would be in the Uchiha territory. Once there only three days till their wedding and Sasuke would be a married man. Most heirs would not enjoy the idea of marrying the enemy but the more Sasuke studied his tiny bride the more he loved the idea.

Once inside their separate rooms, Karin accompanied Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino (the handmaid), Sasuke assigned Juugo guard their room for the night. With the shift change of another guard from the Uchiha Clan. With everyone fed and ready for bed Uchiha Sasuke fought the urge to venture to Haruno Sakura's room and sneak a glance at her sleeping. The pure evil woman made the Uchiha Heir very troubled; with having to keep ahold of himself from taking advantage of the Heiress and the other thoughts of her that pledged his mind like wildfire in a forest. Sasuke completely had his plan designed to make Haruno Sakura fall in love with him and make her his.

With having her give him her all on their wedding night Sasuke smirked at the thought of his bride trusting him completely and then as he would show her his true power. The thought of Haruno Sakura submitting to Uchiha Sasuke made Sasuke's manhood spike up. Quickly deleting the image from his head Sasuke tried to think of other things like how on earth could the Uzumaki's and Hyūga's figure about the Uchiha's and Haruno's arrange marriage? So many different ideas and traitors sprung up into Uchiha Sasuke's mind.

"Hey Sasuke you awake?" The sound of Suigetsu's voice brought Sasuke from his mind shattering his thinking process.

"If I were asleep would you leave me alone?" Sasuke grumbled from his twin sized bed.

"Yeah I guess I would."

"Than I'm asleep."

"So sorry. Wait! No you're not!"

Having Suigetsu complain to Sasuke about not wanting to talk with him only made Sasuke want to punk the dumbass in the face. Talking on all day with Sakura did not make Sasuke incline to speak with the swordsman to his left. Though there were many things that could force Sasuke to actually have a normal conversation with something and not involving any type of killing involved. Yet when Suigetsu asked Sasuke a very certain question Sasuke left the need to reply.

"Haruno Sa-ku-ra," Suigetsu sounded out Sakura's name like it was so very easy to do, "I wonder what she's like in bed?"

Sasuke didn't looked at Suigetsu only at his white ceiling, "I don't know yet Suigetsu but when I find out I won't be telling you."

"What Sasuke you're so mean!" Suigetsu complained like a small child to the Uchiha Heir, "I mean look at her, long pink hair, small legs, pale skin, green eyes, and those lips."Suigetsu stopped at the words lips her now had Sasuke imagining Haruno Sakura's full form.

"Suigetsu remember she is to be my wife and not yours," Sasuke informed Suigetsu with a cruel smirk as he shifted his head to look at Suigetsu.

"Oh I know but come on Sasuke show some interest in the little lady," Suigetsu sat up on his bed trying to tell if there was any emotion on Uchiha Sasuke face for the Haruno Heiress.

"Just because I don't seem interested does not I am," Sasuke replied trying to block out Suigetsu voice.

"I bet Karin would be better in bed," Suigetsu hummed happily to himself.

"You would know wouldn't you Suigetsu," Sasuke smirked inwardly knowing of the two's relationship for over a year now.

"What how did you know?" Suigetsu seemed shocked out of his wits.

"Better question who doesn't know," Sasuke groaned ignoring Suigetsu nagging and left things as they were turning on his other side to get some shuteye.

The thought now lingered in Sasuke's head about how Sakura would be like in bed. How she would soon submit to Sasuke's will if the young Uchiha Heir could gain her trust and love in time for their marriage. Uchiha Sasuke is used to woman throwing themselves at him, no literally throwing themselves at him. One night after a long battle against the Hyūga Clan's front Sasuke found himself with Suigetsu and Juugo alone in a tavern. Karin having to take care of the wounded men did not accompany them to a drink after the battle. After many drinks of rum things started to blur for the young Uchiha only nineteen at the time; next thing Sasuke knew as he exited the tavern was a woman jumping right at him knocking both Sasuke and Suigetsu to the ground. Needless to say they took the girl back with them to their inn.

The flashback of the drunken night reminded Sasuke of the life he would leave behind when he married the Haruno Heiress. Did Uchiha Sasuke regret his position? No. Was there any part of him that actually despised the heiress? No. With the issues still swimming through his head, Sasuke thought on his moves as he courted the Haruno Heiress into fall for him. One might look in on this and think that the Uchiha Heir is a horrible man for tricking a young lady into loving him. On the other hand the Uchiha didn't want to trick her rather Sasuke didn't want his marriage with the Haruno to be full of hateful words and blood shed.

Uchiha Sasuke already had enough of his father's anti-fatherly remarks and opinions his mother on the other hand is sweet and loving but Sasuke could still feel the family tension in their presence. Something the Sasuke swore to himself to never have. Even if he showed no emotions in face. He did want some kind of happiness in his new family with Haruno Sakura. Moreover having Sakura fall in love with him would help with their activities in the bedchambers.

* * *

"Hinata-Sama is everything ready for your meeting with Uzumaki Naruto?" Hyūga Neji asked in his composed attire.

The shy Hyūga Heiress for the fifth time that day felt her stomach sink at the name of her betrothal, "y-yes I'm ready to meet him now Neji-Niisan."

"I don't think so Hinata-Hime maybe if you took a great big gulp of air and tried to control the reddening of your face some more," Tenten suggested as she walked closer to where Neji and Hinata were standing.

Tenten the tall brunette who visited Hyūga Hinata in the Hyūga Clan territory is now being tailed by an even taller blonde with four pigtails. The new maid (or as she looks with her black lace dress and apron) had a look of overconfidence and somewhere between bored and angry look on her face. Her light colored green eyes and soft tone skins told the two Hyūga that this girl spends most of her time outside or she just knows how to tan well. Tenten who still looks at Hinata like an old friends moves closer to the shy Hyūga and went straight in for a bear hug.

This action now alerted the Hyūga bodyguard and in a split second the two ladies are separated from their embrace with a sword drawn out from the Hyūga hilt. Shocking all the women present and even making the blonde maid look anything other than bored-angry. Hinata is the first to break the very tense and very awkward silence. "Neji-Niisan it's alright Tenten just wanted to help calm my nerves."

The blonde maid snorts at the action and made her way past the Hyūga who has drawn his sword at the maids, "please tell your body guard that Tenten doesn't mean any harm and the most harm she could have caused you from her bear hug is a short back pain for a minute or two."

"Oh no I must apologize for the rude behavior," Hinata said weakly not being able to look the blonde maid in the face.

"Temari," Temari said shaking her head and looking very annoyed.

"Um," Hinata starts off but Temari wasn't quite finished yet.

"Sabaku No Temari is my name and I'll be looking after you along with Tenten over here," Temari said pointing her thumb behind her and pointing at Tenten who has a large smile planted on her face, making Hinata feel warm inside.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sabaku No Temari," Hinata tilts her head down for only a brief moment before raising her head again. "This is Hyūga Neji my cousin, though he's more of a brother to me," Hinata now moves her hand to Neji who has sheathed his katana.

"Sorry for my rudeness Sabaku-San," Neji forces the words out of his mouth knowing that Hinata would continue to apologize unless for did so himself.

"Whatever Hyūga now Hinata-Sama as for you," Temari says softening her expression into a warm smile that spreads across her face, "you need to brace yourself for when you meet Uzumaki Kushina-Sama."

"Is she that evil?" Hinata tried to joke.

"No no she'll very nice but she just loves to smother people with her affection," Temari eyed Hinata one more time., "in fact I think Kushina-Sama would absolutely love you Hinata-Sama."

Hinata was speechless when the wooden doors behind her open and a very loud scream was heard belonging to a female. Tenten tries to control her giggling but Temari was letting laughter fall lose, with another look at Hinata Temari gestures with her hand to follow into the throne room to meet her future husband and in-laws. The scream seemed to be over something along the lines of, "how dare you, you ungrateful little brat," or something. With Tenten and Temari guiding Hinata into the throne room the Hyūga Heiress felt a little less nervous with the two maids with her. Though the comfort quickly left when another shout is heard from a male figure now.

"What you mean ungrateful? All I said was that I don't like vegetables and would greatly appreciate it if there weren't any in my meals!" The male who was shouting had blonde and and blue eyes that matched the sketch that Hinata still held onto in her bag of belongings.

The other female shouting along side him had long red fire-like hair that went to her waist of her green dress, "I don't care about what you want brat you'll eat them and you'll like them!"

"Sorry about this Hinata-Hime, Naruto-Sama and Kushina-Sama mean well and this is only a pointless argument that Kushina-Sama will win," Tenten whispers to Hinata whose face has now turned pale.

"Kushina please don't let it get to you my dear," the other male also blonde with blue eyes but sea blue and not sky blue like Naruto's, tried to calm down Kushina.

Kushina on the other hand wouldn't take anything from anyone at this point, "Minato how dare you, our spoiled son needs to eat healthy for once and damnit to hell he will eat his veggies!"

From somewhere in the throne room another male voice called out, "Kushina-Sama why not just hide the veggies into Naruto-Sama's food awhile it's cooking?" His hair was pulled back into a ponytail making his head look like a black pineapple.

"Shikamaru don't give her ideas!" Naruto called out and at the sound of his voice Hinata's face once again flushed a bright red. With a pat from Tenten Hinata tried to calm her face as she looked ahead.

The argument went on for only a moment longer when the man standing next to Kushina reminded her that Hyūga Hinata arrived in the throne room. Uzumaki Kushinas voice changed completely, from evil scary mother to sweet calm loving mother-in-law. Kushina now strolling over to where Hinata stood looked like any loving mother should look but her yelling still rang in poor Hinata's ears. Naruto stood where he was not moving an inch as his head was turned to his father the other blonde man. While everyone else had their eyes locked dead on the two Hyūga that remained silent as the Uzumaki Queen made her way over to Hyūga Hinata. With everyone now fearful to make any noise to upset the hotheaded Queen.

"Oh my dear," Kushina spoke almost sounding heartbroken, "please forgive my rudeness from earlier you see Naruto-Kun hates to eat vegetables and I just could take his ignorance anymore." Uzumaki Kushina took Hinata's hands and lifted them up to hold them close to her chest.

"No no it's ok it just took me back a little," Hinata squeaked not able to make her voice fully heard.

With that one little sentence Kushina exploded into a loving mother and grabbed Hinata into a loving hug, "oh my goodness you're so cute and adorable your voice is so sweet like bell chimes."

"Kushina please don't kill the poor girl she'll die from lack of air," Minato chuckled, it was true Hinata couldn't breath from the large hug, but it felt welcoming and comforting so it was ok.

"Mother please I'd like to marry her before she dies," Naruto now spoke up stepping closer to where Kushina and Hinata stood still hugging.

"But but I don't wanna let go she's too cute!" Kushina started to sound like a spoiled child not wanting to go home.

Hinata started to chuckle from how Kushina was behaving and how her relationship with her son was. Bear hugs. Yelling at one another. Making fun of the heir. These were all thing that were either not allowed of never done back in the Hyūga territory. Everyone seemed warm and welcoming Tenten and Temari held their hands over their mouth to keep from exploding into laughter and even a few other servants and guards were doing the same as well.

"Excuse me Uzumaki-Sama, please release Hinata-Sama she looks like she will faint very soon," Neji spoke out this time not looking amused in the slightest.

Kushina looking very disappointed but let go of Hinata and stepped back some so that she stood next to her son who somehow had gotten much closer than Hinata realized. "Hyūga Hinata, my name is Uzumaki Kushina and this fool next to me," Kushina introduced herself pointing her thumb at Naruto, "is my only son Uzumaki Naruto the heir to the Uzumaki Clan."

Uzumaki Naruto stepped forward wearing an orange and black armored outfit along with a black cape that Hinata guessed would have the Uzumaki crest printed on it. With no scars on either his ungloved hands or face Hinata couldn't help but wonder if there were any scars on his chest or abs. His blonde spiky hair looked like it was impossible to make neat but somehow it looked perfect. From his hair to his eyes Hinata saw the most handsome sky blue eyes in the world, it is safe to say that Hinata felt like she was in the clouds as she tried to peel her lavender eyes away from his sky blue ones and to his hand that was outstretched towards her.

"Hyūga Hinata it is an honor to meet my fiancé," Naruto spoke as Hinata gave him her right hand so that he come ever so slightly kiss the soft pale skin.

Hinata with her face completely flushed from the small kiss tried to keep her voice settled hoping to not make a fool of herself or worse her family, "the pleasure is all mine Uzumaki Naruto," Good her voice didn't quiver at all.

From the throne the Uzumaki Clan leader Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato took his seat on his throne and gestured for his wife Kushina to join him, "Hyūga Hinata we are most pleased that you arrived here safe and sound." Minato's voice came out strong and calming nothing like his wife.

Naruto moved from Hinata's hand to stand by her side pulling her softly towards the two thrones that one day would be sat on by Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki-Hyūga Hinata. The thought of the charming Uzumaki Naruto ruling over the two clans and Hinata by his side made a faint pink blush spread across her face. Naruto and Hinata stopped moving when they stood before a calm collective Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato and a hyperactive Uzumaki Kushina ready to give a proper look over Hinata to make sure that Hyūga Hinata would make a proper wife for their son. All the while a certain Tenten stood very close to a stoic Hyūga eyeing him like he was a tall glass of water.

"Hyūga Hinata you seem to truly be your mother's daughter and I for one am glad to have you enter our family and marry my son," Minato's words coaxed Hinata ino believing everything would soon be ok once she was finally married to Uzumaki Naruto who was still holding her hand.

"Hinata-Chan I will always be here for you so never think that I am evil," Kushina said eyeing Hinata like she was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"I am more than grateful to you both Minato-Sama and Kushina-Sama for welcoming into your family with opening arms," Hinata bowed her head to the rulers of the Uzumaki Clan before her. When Hinata raised her head she felt perfectly at home Kushina being so nice and sweet and Minato being the calm person her it made everything just right.

"Hinata-Hime if it's alright with your cousin may we go for a short walk?" Naruto asked moving to face me. "I'd like to get to know you somewhat better for our marriage tomorrow."

"If Hinata-Sama wishes to join you for a walk she can," Neji said taking in every detail of Naruto to get a good idea of his character.

"I'd love to go for a walk with you Naruto-Sama," Hinata spoke sweetly to Naruto who once again retook her hand a guided her towards where they would start there walk.

Once away from the throne room the Prince Charming poster that Naruto held quickly left him and behind there was only a tall handsome knight before Hinata.

"I must ask you to forgive my mother she loves to meet young girls who are just too adorable and she has to hug them," Naruto spoke letting go of Hinata's hand and walked almost as if he were a regular knight escorting Hinata.

"Not at all Kushina-Sama is a wonderful woman who means well," Hinata said smiling a sweet smile towards her protective knight.

"Then I hope you can forgive me since I only appear to be an heir when I am forced to meet new people."

"Oh really then what is your true nature?"

"A knight. A warrior. A fighter."

"That isn't so bad Naruto-Sama."

"Please Hinata-Hime you don't have to address me with Sama if you can."

"Very well… Naruto-Kun."

"Are you nervous Hinata-Hime?"

"I would be lying if I said no but it is for the best of our two clans is it not?"

"Really for the better of our two clans?"

The look Naruto held worried Hinata like there was something that she didn't know about in the war but Naruto did. Well he did say we was a fighter and a knight maybe he knew everything about the war that most people didn't. Even so Naruto quickly changed his expression and back to his relaxed smile so that Hinata wouldn't worry. Even with the smile Hinata only partly worried since this is the man she would marry the next day.

"Naruto-Kun I was wondering."

"Ask away Hinata-Hime."

"Since you yourself fight in the wars do you see any kind of hope for peace on day?"

"You wish for peace?"

"Yes there has been to much fighting and so many death."

Naruto stopped in his tracked and so did Hinata wondering why he stopped and for what reason it could be. "You have my word Hinata-Hime that one day in the near future when I am the leader of the Uzumaki and Hyūga Clan I will bring peace to the four clans." Naruto words drowned Hinata in belief that all the battles would soon be over. That everything would be alright for them.

"Than I must thank my husband knight for a promise like that," Hinata lifted herself high on her tip toes and just barely kissed Naruto's left cheek when Tenten could be heard from the far corner talking to someone. The noise caused Hinata to blush feverishly and had her backing up away from a stun Naruto. The person that Tenten was now talking too as they both approached Naruto and Hinata was the one and only Hyūga Neji. Naruto winced at his chance to be alone with Hinata but let it pass since very soon they could alone together no matter how long they wanted.

"Hinata-Hime Kushina-Sama would like for you to visit her to make sure the final fitting of your wedding dress is complete," Tenten now running over to Hinata looked completely turned down like she asked the male Hyūga to go out with her.

"I'll be right there Tenten show me the way," Hinata said following Tenten to wherever Kushina was.

Once Naruto and Neji were out of sight Tenten stopped walking and looked to Hinata with a very serious expression on her face, "Hinata-Hime could you please help me get to know that handsome cousin of yours and to have him fall in love with me!"

"Sure Tenten but why Neji-Niisan?" Hinata already knew that Tenten thought Neji was handsome by the way she looked at him,

"He's so cool and strong looking it would be beneficial if I married him," Tenten said embarrassed.

"By beneficial she means that he's super sexy and wants to be with him," Temari now making an appearance from behind a corner smirking at a very embarrassed Tenten.

* * *

After finally meeting his fiancé, Hyūga Hinata he wasn't expecting her to be so shy and cute and Naruto ment very extremely cute and sexy. With her long raven hair that went to her mid back. Those lavender eyes without pupils freaked Naruto out but soon found a sweet tenderness in them. Hinata's smile glowed brighter than any other bonfire that Naruto had been around. Her whole essence sang to him and made him want nothing more than to show her the time of her life. Though the young heiress is very innocent having been pure her whole life Naruto on the other hand wasn't. Being in war any times, you tend to lose your virginity to some girl sometime or other.

Hyūga Hinata was another story she looked at Naruto and didn't see him for what he really was, a killer, a fighter, the person who murdered many of her clansmen and the person she would soon have to marry. She who had never seen the light of a battle field would find herself in a battle in their bedchambers on their wedding night. She who never seen blood who end up seeing the blood in his eyes as Naruto ravished her completely on their wedding night. Uzumaki Naruto didn't like the fact that his mother watched over him like a hawk when he first met the Hyūga Heiress, eyeing him like he was some prisoner of war when Hyūga Hinata's attention wasn't on his mother.

With the day almost over Naruto found himself strutting over to his father's office where many private documents were to be signed and where his mother would visit his father when Kushina grew bored and wanted to mess with his father Minato. They both believed that Naruto himself didn't know what really went on his that when there wasn't anything important going on. They also didn't notice why Naruto refused to sit on anything or touch anything in the room. Still nevertheless Uzumaki Naruto had been summoned to have a word with his father.

Just outside the room Naruto heard the soft whimpers of his mothers pouts as she spoke to Naruto father. A woman like Uzumaki Kushina grew up in her youth to be quiet the beautiful woman but Naruto only saw her as an evil, vile and cold hearted mother; Naruto alway knew that if Kushina wanted she could have any man in the world. The thought lingered in the suspicious mind of a very young Uzumaki Naruto but was quickly burned at the stake after seeing how much Kushina actually cared for his father. Namikaze Minato, born from the Namikaze Clan nothing to do with ruling but he was once a knight who fought in many battles against the Uchihas, Hyūgas and Harunos.

When the young Uzumaki Heiress was captured by the Haruno Clan it was Namikaze Minato who tracked down the enemy and saved Kushina. Than after Minato confessed his love for the heiress and swore to protect her even if she were to marry someone of royal blood. After a long affair Kushina forced her parents to allow Minato to join her family in marriage. Thus changing his name to Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato since Kushina would keep her name for her clan to be carried out. A few years later Minato was names the heir to the Uzumaki Clan once Kushina's parents retired from their throne feeling irritated that a none Uzumaki blood would take over the clan but Kushina assured them both that she would guide his husband in his ruling to make sure that everything went smoothly for the clan. She never did.

Kushina had been discussing something with Minato that night before Naruto had been summoned and she hadn't left the room yet. Even though Naruto already knew what Minato wanted to talk about Naruto didn't like the fact that his own mother was putting him up to it. As much as Naruto understood Kushina's reason for worrying about Naruto's and Hinata's love life it pissed him off to no end with the constant pestering. That was when the worse news was delivered to Naruto's ears.

"I don't like this Minato," Kushina spoke out louder than her motherly whimpers, "those Hyūga don't care about their own daughter."

Naruto paused right when he was about to knock on the door of his father's office, "Kushina there isn't much we can do right now if this is what it cost for peace than so be it."

"Minato I don't care about peace as long as my family is safe," Kushina cried out worrying.

"Hyūga Hiashi won't give up on this you know that," Minato tried desperately to calm down the frantik Kushina.

"I've met that horrible man and I know that he'll do anything to gain control over the other two clans," Kushina whined.

Naruto felt in his gut that this plan the Hyūga were cooking up wasn't going to benefit Naruto and Hinata in anyway shape or form. "Kushina the only thing we can do is try to fully understand Hyūga Hinata's role in this." Naruto couldn't take it anymore hearing this bullshit about the Hyūga's plan and how there is a high possibility that they would betray them.

"Father you summoned me?" Naruto calmly knocked on the old wooden door trying to pretend that he had just arrived.

Kushina walked out with no tears in her eyes as Naruto had reckon from Kushina's vocal cry, "Naruto-Kun there you are your father was wondering when you'd show well than I'll leave my two favorite men alone." Naruto loved his mother and admired her talent to deceive others but it was she who taught Naruto her tricks and so Naruto could only slightly tell that Kushina was gravely worried about whatever the Hyūga's had planned.

"Naruto good to see that you made it here ok," Minato spoke with a calm smile on his face.

"Father." Naruto greeted his father standing dead in the center of the office not even attempting to take a seat in the open chair next to his father's desk.

Minato's calm smile was soon replaced by a cold frown that symboled that something deadly wrong had occurred, "eavesdropping I see." Minato didn't even have to ask he already knew.

"What did the Hyūga's plot that riled up mother so much?" Naruto forgave and forgot constantly no matter who the wrongdoer was but mess with his mother they'll pay a heavy price.

"I can not tell you all the facts yet for I don't know them but I promise you my son once I know you'll know after all it would have to do with your wife," Minato relaxed a bit knowing Naruto would always look out for the well being of his family and even Hyūga Hinata.

Naruto didn't look satisfied in the slightest, "yes Hyūga Hinata is to be my wife and if those Hyūgas want to go behind our backs and pull a setup than this arrange marriage for peace is for nothing."

"I doubt this arrange marriage was about peace in the first place, Hyūga Hiashi never thought much on the topic," Minato sighed knowing that whatever Hiashi was planning wouldn't go well.

"Father you know why he wanted the arrange marriage don't you?"

"I have a theory but there isn't any facts."

"A theory huh, maybe you should have Jiraiya-Sensei go take a look into it."

"I already have so far he has nothing to report."

"As of now what should you have me do?"

Minato stood up from his desk and walked lightly over to his only son and placed his hand on his head, "enjoy the life of a married man Naruto."

"Ew! Don't touch me with that hand!" Naruto quickly swatted the hand away from his head and stepped back a few feet.

"What?" Minato looked completely confused by his sons actions.

"I know what you and mom do in here don't touch me!" Naruto looked completely disgusted.

Minato stepped back himself and looked very carefully at his son, "Naruto how long have you know?"

Naruto eyes his father twitching his hand ready to draw his katana, "once my training began."

After a moment of sketchy looks from father and son Minato raised his hands for a truce, "don't tell your mother that you know and I won't lecture you about romance between you and Hyūga Hinata."

Naruto pretended to ponder the idea by scratching his spiky blonde hair that he inherited from his father, "you go a deal."

Minato stretched out his hand to shake but quickly thought better of it when Naruto eyed him strangely, "nothing happened in this room tonight," Minato swore to his son.

"Right tonight that is," Naruto called out walking out of the room his father chuckling in regret.

"Wait Naruto I do have to tell you something from father to son," Minato called Naruto back into his office for a quick talk.

"What now?" Naruto wanted to hurry and get back to the wedding preparation for tomorrow with his knights.

"When this office is yours you'll understand why it is a good thing to have a wife as beautiful as your mother and Hyūga Hinata," Minato said taking a seat and began reading over some documents.

"If that is all," Naruto called back heading to the door, "I'll try to remember that."

The discussion with Minato left Naruto feeling ready for whatever he had to face next, even if it meant that Naruto now had to rethink his opinion on that room. Either way he now had enough time to focus on the war efforts. Now approaching the slouching Nara Shikamaru who had been waiting for Naruto to come back from his _talk_ wit his father. The look of sheer boredom doomed the genius tactics face like a pledge. Only Sabaku No Temari, one of the maids that Naruto handed picked to look after Hyūga Hinata, could possibly know what the guy looked like when he was happy. Though everyone knew about their relationship even Sabaku No Gaara, Temari's younger brother and head of the Uzumaki Clan spy devison. No one wanted to tell the "secret" couple in fear that they couldn't mess with them ever again.

"Naruto-Sama there seems to be a problem," Shikamaru shrugged standing up straight to greet Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "of course there has to be something wrong." Naruto's amusement quickly left the room (or hallway) from hearing that Shikamaru's words, " ok hit me Nara tell me what could be so troubling?"

"The fact that our spy in the Uchiha Clan has reported back with news of the Uchiha Clan Heir, Uchiha Sasuke will be wed to Haruno Sakura, the Haruno Clan Heiress in three days time." Shikamaru yawned that last part not caring in the slightest for the concern that covered Naruto's face.

"So the Haruno and Uchiha leaders found out that we were copying their idea," Naruto growled walking away from Shikamaru who began to follow close behind.

Shikamaru in his own lazy way did care for the news but couldn't find it in himself to show it, "only Gaara, the spy, now you, and I know about the report." Shikamaru stated looking blanking at the back of his superior. The black cloak swayed in the rhythm of Naruto's foot steps with the dark red Uzumaki Clan symbol sewed in the center. "Should we send word to have the wedding postponed?" Shikamaru now tried to soothe the anger growing inside Naruto.

"No we wait this could be very beneficial to our cause," Naruto signed letting out most of his air supply from his lungs, "make sure of it that no one else is to know about their marriage until they are wed."

"We have their location our spy mentioned that they were transporting the Haruno Heiress to the Uchiha Clan territory along with the Uchiha Heir accompanying them." Shikamaru undoubtedly knew he at least had to finished his report to the Uzumaki Heir.

Naruto turned the corner with Shikamaru still on his tail only to stumble into Hyūga Hinata and her two handmaids, Tenten and Sabaku No Temari. A faint blush appeared on Hyūga Hinata's face when suddenly faced with her betrothed, a trait that Naruto found very captivating from her innocence. Temari quickly glanced at Nara Shikamaru with a twinkle in her eyes like she knew exactly what she was doing later tonight, more like who she was doing. Tenten glanced at Naruto seeing a look of wrath that in an instant was replaced by a calm tender look to Hinata.

"Hinata-Hime what are you doing around so late?" Naruto questioned not really looking for her reason, he knew Hinata had all the right in the world to look around the Uzumaki castle since it was to be her home.

Hinata blush started to decrease a little, "Tenten and Temari said that I should try to know the routs of the castle before tomorrow if only a tiny bit better but to navigate if they aren't with me."

Naruto chuckled softly knowing that hadn't been the reason for the three of them to be up so late in the night, "Hinata-Hime if you like we could go on another walk together and I could show you a much simpler route to take."

"I'd be honored to be in your in your company Naruto-Kun," Hinata spoke softly smiling towards Naruto.

Naruto's heart ached from seeing such a sweet smile he wanted to kiss her soft pink lips right there but with Shikamaru, Temari and Tenten it would a hard task to accomplish. Instead Naruto did the only thing he could do with the others watching their every move. Taking Hyūga Hinata's hand Naruto kissed Hinata's hand like a true gentlemen. Temari almost glared at Naruto knowing his habits and his intention for the Hyūga Heiress, with a loud cough from someone else in the hallway everyones heads turned to see the new arrival.

Gaara stalked over to them looking very exhausted like he always did, "Naruto-Sama there are still things that need to be adjusted for tomorrow if you please hurry I'd like to sleep tonight."

"I'll be right there Gaara," Naruto called back to Gaara, "ladies if you'll excuse me, Hinata-Hime I cannot wait until over wedding tomorrow." With that the young Uzumaki Heir walked away leaving his betrothed in the hands of her maids thinking about his words and his kiss.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I want to be a friend like Ino, no not her personality but that friend when her best friends **

**get a boytoy/friend and wants to know all the details. Like I'd say shit like, "well well **

**little miss (inner female friends name) was kissing that boytoy over there, I'm so **

**proud!" I kinda based all of Ino's nagging gossipy friend remarks off myself. I'm **

**nothing like Ino but I am a good friend like Ino. So yep! **

**One last thing I want to make this a long story…**

**Like 30 chapters hopefully but I don't know if I can. I have many ideas but it'll be that **

**some updates would take awhile just to come up with plot points. So if you wanna and **

**like my story comment/review to let me know people care.**


	4. Chapter 4 Traps Set

Deep breath Hinata it's all going to be ok nothing can go wrong, well unless you trip over your dress but that won't happen. Right? The Hyūga Heiress took in gulps of air to calm her nerves. Today was the day Hyūga Hinata would finally be married off to Uzumaki Naruto and her new life as a married woman would begin. Everything would go according to plan nothing could go wrong from here. Just the casual nerve wrecking wedding day and it was smooth sailing from here on out. Dressed in a light purple dress that went from her shoulders to her feet, a low rum dipped in the front of Hinata's chest revealing no visible cleaves but making it very obvious that it was there. Long sleeves draped down to almost reach her waist while her hands stayed free, with a thin cloths tied around Hinata's stomach giving off the illusion of longer legs.

Every noble lord and lady would be attending the holy matrimony to witness the beginning of a lifetime's worth of peace between the fighting clans. It was even rumored that Uzumaki Nagato-Sama, one of the most noblest of lords from the Rain Nation, has traveled far to catch a glimpse of the married couple. Followed close behind with Nagato would be the Lady Konan and Sir Yahiko both were Nagato's wife and closest friend. Nothing to worry about. Hinata told herself again for the twelfth time that hour. Hyūga Hanaka and Hyūga Hanabi came to help prepare Hinata for her wedding day by fitting her dress in and giving much needed criticism where it was needed to the shy insecure Hyūga Heiress. Hanabi that early morning arrived at the magnificent metal and bronze doors, that led into the Uzumaki main house castle, was greeted by none other than Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru. Hanabi went on about how the Uzumaki Heir was so polite and friendly to the very young Hyūga girl.

Hyūga Hinata felt her heart skip a beat every time Naruto's name was brought up. It sent a spark of life into the veins and muscles of the Hyūga Heiress. Blushing uncontrollably again Hinata tried to think of other things instead of her handsome groom that would wait for her at the alter. Nothing worked for Hinata the thought of the blond knight that Hinata had only just met captivated her her entire mind, body and soul. With the sky blue eyes that stared directly into her heart made Hyūga Hinata feel unconditionally in love with the dashing knight that spoke sweet words of peace. Nothing could bring Hinata out of her daydream of her daring knight who swept her off her feet with just his voice and dazzling eyes or that blond spiky hair that could not be tamed. Hinata still couldn't believe the luck she was brought with the engagement to the Uzumaki Heir.

A loud cough brought Hinata out of her castle in the sky and back down to the light purple colors that were laced around her body. From her lavender hair ribbons, to the violet ruby hair clips, down to the soft pale purple of three inch heels that hugged the warm skin of her small feet. The cough came from none other than Uzumaki Kushina who adored a grass green dress reaching down to her own midnight black two inch heels and a single orange hair ribbon that only braided a small lock of hair to the left side of Kushina. The simple elegant attire made Kushina truly look like a Queen in all her excellence, with only a small crown place properly upon her head Kushina now held the grace, the warmth, the divinity, and love of the true Queen of the Uzumaki Clan. The same perfection that Hinata wished with all her might to one day rule with beside her husband.

"Hyūga Hanaka it has been some time has it not?" Even Kushina's voice took on that of a gentle violin with every word, completely nothing like the hyper childish voice that Hinata heard just the other day.

Hyūga Hanaka hadn't spoke much to her daughter the entire time knowing that Hinata's mind floated back to her fantasy of Naruto and Hinata together, "Uzumaki Kushina it has been too long my dear and now our families will be tied together by marriage."

Kushina lifted her feet to glide over towards Hinata, Hanabi and Hanaka where they stood, "Hanaka you have been blessed to have such beautiful daughters such as these," Kushina raised her hand to wave it over Hinata and Hanabi.

"You even more blessed to have a son as charming and handsome as Naruto-Sama", Hanaka continued chuckling softly to the Uzumaki Queen.

Both Queen's tones were that of a soft spring that flowed with the grace of the cloud as the water remained untouched by human hand or another creature. Hanabi who had been chattering about everything the Uzumaki Clan Castle had to offer found her mouth closed tight not wanted to stick her hand in the spring and form any ripples that could disrupt the calm gentleness of the older Queen's conversation. They both spoke of their husbands approving the marriage and that they wished their children a merry future. With Hanaka going to miss her daughter very much and that she trusted Kushina to look after Hinata for days to past. After a few more silky smooth words exchanged from the Queens it was time for Kushina to leave and for Hanaka and Hanabi to follow Hinata down the aisle towards her future.

"Do not forget my daughter you are a Hyūga even once you take the name of the Uzumaki Clan remember where you come from," Hanaka whispered into her elder daughters ear as the doors parted for the ladies to enter and for all the stand and watch. The aisle seemed longer more constricted to Hinata as she made her way towards the end without turning her head to see the faces her knew and loved and the ones she would come to love. The eyes of her father burned through her skin and into the deepest darkest part of her heart the image of every scolding Hinata received and the same eyes that reminded Hinata that without this wedding Hinata would still be of no use to her father. Yes it was true even with Hinata's beauty Hyūga Hiashi found his eldest daughter unreliable to the Hyūga Clan and so unimportant.

The same horrifying burning eyes that scared Hyūga Hinata in the past meant nothing to the beautiful young woman gracefully walking the long white aisle to her waiting husband. The moment that Hinata entered the Uzumaki Clan grates she became one with the Uzumaki Clan and never again with that the Hyūga Clan. A new home full of new beginnings was all that was felt for the Hyūga girl stepping now on the steps with her betrothed. The fetching blond Uzumaki Heir that stood with his back to Hinata turned around so slightly to face her with the same stunning eyes that again captivated Hinata. Everything seemed unreal to Hyūga Hinata before this moment of her life, the constant neglect from her father Hyūga Hiashi, the strange love-hate relationship with her younger sister Hyūga Hanabi and finally the unreal and undeserving love from her mother Hyūga Hanaka. If only I could've been born a noble lady from the Uzumaki territory and fallen in love with him before marriage. The bittersweet thought added onto the blushing brides complexion making the sense more real than it felt.

The wedding continued with the procedure, Naruto said the influential words that now bounded Hinata to his side for life. With the repeat of Hinata's yielding words that she agreed to her new life made it binding. With the placement of the ring, Hinata's very own white gold band covered with purple gems of sapphires and rubies gave proof to the world that Uzumaki-Hyūga Hinata is the royal wife of Uzumaki Naruto. Men during this time did not wear a ring but the wife did so proving that the husband had dominance over his wife. Naruto smiled down at Hinata lifting her left hand high to reach the height of his mid-neck, to show the witness no the world that Uzumaki-Hyūga Hinata is the wife of the only son of Namikaze-Uzumaki Minato and Uzumaki Kushina the Heir to the Uzumaki Clan. Nothing in the world could change that fact and nothing could ever bring the two apart.

The wind blew over Haruno Sakura's emerald silk dress making the helm of the fabric fly behind her short legs from the great gust of wind. Sakura's very own pastel pink hair blew furiously from her head to reach past the tiny body of hers. Sakura knew that she was finally out of her homeland and in a new foreign territory. The ride from the Haruno Castle to the cliff that laid above the Uchiha Castle made an uneasy spin in Sakura's stomach make everything dizzy. The wind smelled different, the sky wasn't so bright and the animals looked strangely over fed. Uchiha Sasuke mentioned this to Sakura when they stopped to stretch their muscles and a horse was seen trotting by, explaining that with war efforts the animals that were raised for food needed to be abnormally large to feed the hungry soldiers and other peasants.

To Sasuke's surprise Sakura didn't seem fazed by the knew, the Great Uchiha Sasuke looked as though he half expected her to protest in disgust and the other half to demand the banning of over feeding of animals. Instead Sakura stayed a stoned angel silencing sweeping through unshed tears. It was no easy feat, to leave the home one loved so bear for another that was bizarre and frightening. Nothing could have helped the young heiress overcome her grief beside the sweet honey silk voice of Uzumaki Karin; yes an Uzumaki though Karin had never lived nor knew of the Uzumaki Clan her entire life she could only say that her loyalty was chosen when she was born in the Uchiha territory. The words that were like fine silk cloth that comforted Sakura was that Karin understood what it felt like to be an outsider even when she was born in the Uchiha territory everyone around her shunned and betrayed her. It wasn't until Uchiha Sasuke found great potential in her tracking and healing that he made her a strong woman who could stand tall and fearless.

Karin had offered Sakura her companionship for both Ino and Sakura many females in the Uchiha lands did not take lightly to the arrange marriage of the two clans heirs and found Sakura to be unfitting to the Red Eyed Knight. Uzumaki Karin promised both ladies that as long as she breathed air in her lungs no harm shall fall upon the them. Ino felt that Karin's words of comfort should have been just what the healer ordered to cure the princess of her depression. Alas it only postponed the sorrow by a small mile, however hard Sakura wished for her homeland once more the tall handsome Uchiha seemed to be the one thing to give her the strength to carry on even for a few more days. Just a few that all Sakura would need, once the wedding was finished she would be wedded and bedded to the Uchiha Heir and made his wife with no regrets on either clans hands. Without the feeling of love now in her heart Haruno Sakura prayed to whoever was listening in the heavens to guide to one day love the man she would soon call husband and not friend or foe but lover. Somewhere near the coach a very bored light blue haired knight sighed out a little too loud.

"Oh the two seem to be happy don't they?" Suigetsu mocked leaning against the coach door.

Ino who had remained quiet in front of the strangers for the most half spoke out to them now, "the Princess needs time to adjust to her new life that's all."

"If she feels true pain of regret and death than she may weep but not now," Juugo spoke words of pain that made everyone who heard had their hearts sank to the bottom of their stomachs.

Karin not feeling up to chatting with any of the male company addressed Ino solely, "Sakura-Sama need not worry for her life with Sasuke-Sama will only improve with time and so will her heart and mind."

"Karin I thank you for your words of condolence but is their hope for the two in anyway possible?" Ino now feeling the effects of Juugo's depressing words now questioned her life.

"Only time will tell Blondie," Suigetsu said standing straight up as Sasuke and Sakura slowly walked back to their carriage.

With the carriage moving towards the Uchiha Castle Sakura felt her stomach drop remembering the words of her father, try and have Uchiha Mikoto take a liking to you. Uchiha Mikoto known for her flawless appearance and motherly love Sakura didn't what to expect from her mother-in-law. Feeling the need to speak out rather than keep her lips together Haruno Sakura ever so calmly asked the man beside her about his own mother and what she was like. Uchiha Sasuke not taken back by the question but seeing it's hidden meaning answered honestly that his mother's characteristics were that of calm, friends, quiet at times, spoke her mind on matters, and very caring. A true mother indeed.

The coach ride to the castle gates remained in silence no one knowing what to say and no one wishing to break the silence either. Karin now sitting on the opposite side of Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino stole small glimpses from the two clan heirs trying to see if there was anything to help Sakura with finding love in the Uchiha Heir and also for Sasuke to find love in Haruno Heiress. Sitting by the window and with Suigetsu next to her along with Juugo on the other window Karin felt trapped. With Suigetsu smirking seductively at Karin for one thing and Ino concealing her giggles as the second and finally with Sakura staring ideally at her feet Karin had never felt more out of place than before now. Something was eating at Sakura and Karin knew what it was instantly, a gift Uzumaki prized herself with when meeting and greeting people around her, old or new, everyone had something on their minds and Karin could read Haruno Sakura like a cook book. A recipe of love just waiting to be baked into a sweet and delicious cake.

Boating and cheers could be heard from one side of the large elegant dining hall filled to the brim with guest that attended the wedding and others who came only for the fine wedding cuisine and wine. Young woman dancing and twirling around letting their dresses flow around them with every step they took in their dance with some gentleman. Everyone laughing, drinking, dancing, eating it was quite a show for the eyes of the newly weds. Hyūga Hinata shifted her gazed from her now husband's calm facial features to the joyful sounds of the guest enjoying themselves. Uzumaki Naruto caught onto his wife's actions of discomfort seeing that she would love to part take in the activities around her but as a married woman she would have to wait till her husband gave her permission. So was the status of women. Now standing the young handsome heir took the hand of his wife and lead her to the circle where many were dancing.

"It's your party we might as well dance," Naruto grinned looking down at his wife whose face turned a light pink from his movements.

With a small shake of her head Hinata corrected her husband, "no Naruto-Kun it is our party we should enjoy it together."

They kept dancing with one another till the song ended and stayed to dance to another hyped song for the married couple to dance along too. From the crowd watching as the two joined hands and moved rather close to each other many whispered about how long could this union last and if it were even possible for the Hyūga's to allow their eldest daughter to marry the Uzumaki Clan Heir. Though there were more pleased looks from the crowd. Uzumaki Kushina looked absolutely delighted to have such a cute little daughter-in-law. Hyūga Hanaka eyed Naruto the entire time as to see how he would treat her daughter making note of his kind grin and caring eyes Hanaka still felt that her own husband had something up his sleeve. Hanabi giggled as she run around the court room watcher her beloved older sister dance with her new husband and watch as the two grew closer with every beat.

Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku No Gaara, and along with Jiraiya watched noting that Naruto did seem kinder to Hyūga Hinata than to other women but also looked impatient a trait only the three could ever see on the heir's face. The three men, two young age of twenty-two and the other old age of sixty had known the young heir most of his life either fighting long side him or training for battle they each knew Uzumaki Naruto better than one might say the Royal Uzumaki Court; a court containing many if not all important nobles in the Uzumaki Clan territory. It took every ounce of Kushina's motherly patience to teach her son how to behave in front of others and not act like a knight but an heir. Naruto protested that being a knight is what he is and will remain as stated why should he have to act like an heir when he already was one. Minato adding that war and home are two different things and ways of manners.

Shikamaru having known Naruto the longest could easily spot when he was growing impatient mainly around a large gathering where the young heir would likely want to skip out on not loving the idea of socializing with other nobles in the land. Gaara only meeting Naruto when they were both assigned to sectors to start their training for war knew Naruto's tricks and lies when he wanted something. Finally Jiraiya, a man of wisdom and knowledge took Naruto under his wings and trained him like he trained his father when he taught him. Jiraiya already seeing his mother's quick tongue and father's strength knew that he needed the extra training. Also gaining the know how to persuade Naruto into listening to his mother and learning that Naruto has a small attention span So if he's still talking to the same person for more than ten minutes than shit has gone down or you're someone Uzumaki Naruto will never get tired of.

Watching the newlyweds now on their fifth dance together Gaara broke the silence with his usual, "I'd hate to be a noble and have to attend these parties constantly."

"My dear boy you're just not used to it yet," Jiraiya boasted drunk and slapping Gaara on the back forcing him to slam his foot on the ground to stop from walling face first on the marble floor. "These parties aren't just for fun but to gain other knowledge and information about the life of nobles that's where gossip comes into play."

With a yawn from Shikamaru and a glare from Gaara to Jiraiya they went back to not speaking being men and not having much to say other than the fact that Naruto seemed out of character tonight. "If you ask me Naruto seems to like Hyūga Hinata in one way or another," Shikamaru stared straight ahead watching as Naruto spun Hinata around with on hand.

"Yes you are right my dear," a female voice come more tipsy and slurred. Tsunade the head medic of the Uzumaki Clan walked forward with her attendant Shizune close by, "that boy never took interests in any of the women I've seen him with but this girl Henita has his everything right now."

"Tsunade-Sama her name is Hyūga Hinata," Shizune correct her overly drunk teacher.

"Tsunade I think you've had too much to drink my lovely wife why don't you cut it with the sake?" Jiraiya offered to his wife who now glared daggers at him holding her sake bottle closer to abnormally large chest.

"Try anything and you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life," Tsunade threatened and Jiraiya quickly back off.

Gaara and Shikamaru both looked awkward with the two senin present, both sixty and both looking thirty. With Tsunade's honey cream eyes glaring at her husband while her long blonde hair was being held up high in a formal bun braided with her green-grey silk dress Tsunade looked like everyone mans dream but everyone knew the tempter Tsunade was infamous with having and her protective husband as well. Jiraiya was soon able to calm down his fire-like wife and drag her off to a table to sit and have still drink but keep out of trouble. Shikamaru and Gaara was glad that the head medic was now away from the two and they could go back to observing Naruto and Hinata.

Now arriving where the two socially awkward knights stood came a certain Hyūga that they would come to know and trust very much so. Hyūga Neji now standing beside Shikamaru's left and Gaara on Shikamaru's right they both took in their observation of watching the young couple. In a strange way all three men found no form of uneasiness just standing there looking ahead. Almost like they had been doing this their entire life with no flaws.

With the ending of yet another song Hyūga Neji spoke first while many women passed by the three men gawking and giggling, "is this common," Neji stated rather than asked with another set of girls walking right next to him.

"Unfortunately yes for some reason a knight is seen to be very attractive in the eyes of noblewomen," Shikamaru yawned again for the twelfth time that evening.

"Have they nothing better to avert their eyes too?" Hyūga Neji asked when a blonde girl much younger than he about fourteen brushed his shoulder purposely.

Gaara closed his eyes an attempt to ignore the last of the girls passing him, "if there was we would have found it by now."

"Here's a tip that Jiraiya gave me," Shikamaru said turning his gaze off Naruto and Hinata as they bowed before each other and prepared to dance a dance to confirm their union, "get a woman and keep her and show her off to the nobles and they'll stop."

"Have you a woman Nara?" Neji asked glaring at Naruto with the message if he messed the dance up he'll pay with his life.

"Yes but I don't boast about her to the nobles nor does she wish it," Shikamaru chuckled glancing at Gaara for a half second. "With that good night sir knights I am off to bed and up to morning early," Shikamaru called to the two remaining as he walked away meeting a women at the entrance to the Uzumaki garden. The woman seemed to have sandpaper colored hair down and a purple dressed layered across her body with a white and black fan covering her face but leaving her dark teal eyes the only thing showing. Taking the woman's hand Shikamaru walked away from the party and into the darkness of the night.

"My sister and Shikamaru think I have no idea of their relationship," Gaara signed with a wicked smile planted on his lips.

Neji was taken back by this information somewhat, "they don't know that you know and everyone tries to keep it from them," Neji was dead right.

"Yes so please don't tell them it's too amusing at time when they hide it from me," Gaara now bored with the subject changed it just as quickly as he started it. "Remember this Hyūga Neji my lord values loyalty above everything else as long as your clan remains loyal to the treaty there shouldn't be any trouble."

"I see you don't beat around the bush Sabaku," Neji replied finding that he liked the character of Sabaku No Gaara very much.

"I tried it was boring and pointless," Gaara breathed out a long breath, "better to flat out say the truth than lie with excuses."

"Tell me one thing Gaara," Neji now feeling like he could get used to the cold straightforwardness of the man standing beside him, "how can I get rid of a certain handmaid that has been eyeing me like a piece of meat from the first time she laid eyes on me?"

"Seduce her and she'll either leave you alone of ask for more," Gaara's emotionless tone didn't bother Neji in the slightest but more peaked his curiosity.

"Is that all you have to say?" Neji asked walking away in the opposite direction of Gaara and the long brown hair handmaid.

"Yes for now we'll speak again soon about the war efforts but for now enjoy your stay before things gets hectic." Gaara called lazily towards the departing Hyūga.

With twilight falling within the Uchiha Castle only the soft shuffling of feet could be heard from the long torch lit hallways. Many of the handmaids were seen swiftly walking back and forth preparing the last needed steps for the wedding that would occur in only two days now. Uchiha Sasuke strolled into the dark rose garden, a random maid commented that she had seen the Haruno Heiress sitting in one of the benches as she passed by. As Sasuke watched the pinkette walking around the garden of his clansman Sasuke thought of the vow he made, to have Haruno Sakura fall deeply and utterly in love with him. The task seemed easy enough the heir had done it plenty of times without even trying but this girl was from the rival clan no way would she had thought of falling in love with her clan's enemy. Uchiha Sasuke kept watch over his bride and noticed that she would knelt next to the red rose bushes and caress a rose from time to time. Seeing as this would be his chance to toy with Sakura, Sasuke made his way and knelt beside Sakura's right.

"Are the roses beautiful to you Princess?" Sasuke asked in a silky smooth voice.

From under her eye lips staring back at Sasuke Sakura answered him in a honey sweet voice, "yes their quite lovely in the dim lighting we didn't have rose bushes in my home."

What an enchanting voice she has so sweet I wonder what she would sound like calling my name? The Uchiha Heir thought taking in every word she spoke, "no roses then you much have had some other flowers growing than," Sasuke wondered trying to not get caught up in her voice.

"Cherry blossoms. We had cherry blossoms everywhere," Sakura hummed as she tilted her head to her left gazing up at the heir.

That little sphinx she trying to seduce me! Well little Princess I've been at this game longer than you. Sasuke was onto Sakura's trick fast enough to delude the idea of her sweet voice from his head. "Cherry blossoms why so many and not roses?" Sasuke now leaning in closer to Sakura and fix his gaze flirtatiously on her eyes.

"My mother hated roses and only loved the sweet cherry blossoms that grew in our territory." Sakura smiled slyly at Sasuke from beneath her eyelids.

"It goes with your name," Sasuke swooped his hand in and pulled up a lock of her cherry pink hair, "and it goes with your hair." Sasuke lowered his head and placed his lips lightly on the hair that was in his hand.

Sakura's cheeks flushed a soft red from her ears to her neck and Sasuke knew that his tricks were much more influential on Sakura than her childish tricks were in him. "Sasuke-Sama may I ask you something?" Sakura's honey-like voice was seeping out again peaking Sasuke's interest.

"You may ask if you call me Sasuke-Kun my sweet Sakura-Chan," Uchiha Sasuke had Haruno Sakura right where he wanted her. Like a snake slithering it's way arounds it's sleeping prey Sakura's didn't know that she was already caught.

With another reddening blush appearing on Sakura's cheeks Sasuke smirked loving his trap, "Sasuke-Kun if you can please do not talk to my father ever about my life as your wife for I know he'll try something or other to cause something unpleasant to accrue."

"Not on good terms with your father I see." Sasuke knew how it felt to not trust one's own father with matters that Sasuke tried to keep safe.

"Well yes he does everything for the greater good of the whole but I always feel it is for the greater good for himself," Sakura looked away a little sadden.

Sasuke saw this as a way to make Sakura trust in his word for her safety and care just the thing he needed for Sasuke to gain complete control, "I can promise you this Princess that I will look out for your best interests and keep our personal life to ourselves."

Haruno Sakura looked up at Uchiha Sasuke with her large green emerald eyes and quietly thanked him revealing a soft tender smile to the Uchiha Heir that he didn't even know could affect him so deeply. Sakura coaxed closed to Sasuke as she kept admiring the red roses letting the silence fill in the small space between them. Sasuke mentally cursed himself for letting such a simple smile have that much affect over his heart. The heiress still close by her groom bent her hand down to pluck a single red rose from it's stem. Before the Uchiha had time to warn her about the sharp thorns that protected the flower it was too late. With a small yelp Sakura pulled her hand back to examine her now bleeding finger.

The damage done was only a small prick to her right index finger and a small amount of actual blood swept out of the tiny wound. Yet seeing another opportunity to make his bride blush Sasuke grabbed hold on her hand and kissed the hurt finger. Sasuke got what he wanted, a cute pink line of blush crossed over Sakura's cheeks. Sasuke held her finger to his lips for a moment longer showing her that he could be caring and gentle towards the innocent cherry blossom before him. Once again playing her right into the palm of his hand, oh how she would soon be dancing to his will very soon. When Sakura shyly thanked Sasuke for his small kindness all thought of tricking the heiress vanished from his mind instantaneously. "Be more careful Sakura-Chan, I wouldn't want my bride to be injured on her wedding day," Sasuke smiled towards Sakura letting go of her hand.

"I'll try my best Sasuke-Kun," with that a nervous voice was heard calling Sakura and Sasuke's attention. Ino had been looking for Sakura and was called her name to request a words with her mistress. Sasuke extremely annoyed with his moment alone with his bride ruined allowed Sakura to speak with her handmaid. Bidding Sasuke a good night Sakura departed from the rose bush and following Ino away mostly likely back to her room for bed. Uchiha Sasuke stood up and left for his own room not having anything better to do until his wedding night with the heiress. Noting that a certain pesky mother had been eyeing the whole scene the entire time choosing not make her presence known but wanting to see her son and daughter-in-law interact. Women. First my mother is a nuisance and now I can't get Haruno Sakura out of my mind. How am I supposed to concentrate now? Sasuke thought to himself departing from the rose garden and pretending to not have noticed his mother or his brother watching him.

A/U:

Sorry about the depressing Sakura here and the "obedient" Hinata. Sakura is bummed out to have her life decided for her but don't worry Sasuke will be there for her. As for Naruto well you read he's taken an interest with Hinata so he's gonna end up loving her… Just… you'll see! Also in next chapter you'll be introduced to many of the characters in the Uchiha Clan! Do I hear Ka-ka-shi! Stay tuned.

Also there has been a question of the time zone for our couples, think right before the renaissance but much like the renaissance. England in the preferred country where they live in but much like Japan's early system where clans ruled over certain land and there wasn't much power over the whole just divisions. In short picture England marked in separate groups where up north of England is the a small section belonging to the Haruno Clan, next to it is a much larger about 8 times the size of the Haruno land is the Uchiha territory. opposite to the Uchiha is a the Uzumaki's about the same size but maybe somewhat larger, and beside the Uzumaki in the southern region is the Hyūga part smaller than the Uchiha and Uzumaki but bigger than the Haruno's. The size reason will be explained later in maybe chapter 7 or 8. 'Cause I need to have the couples wed and bedded before I can move the plot forward.

Have any questions about the fic comment and I'll answer you! Love to hear everyone's responses hopes be keep typing on my laptop in the middle of the night! LOL Enjoy and stay tuned for ch5! What will happen next!


End file.
